Faal Diinaan Reist: The Frozen Hearth
by ExGuard123
Summary: Her life was the definition of sadness. Anna was raised in an orphanage after losing her mother to childbirth and her father to the war. Alone her entire life, love was a distant subject. But on an icy day as she lay freezing in the snow, gazing up at the angel that had saved her life, Anna knew, she needed her. (Elsanna in Skyrim. LOTS of angst)
1. Chapter 1: Orphan

***UPDATE* Fixed some grammar errors and added a paragraph to the second sailing part, as it seemed to be sort of skimmed over. The rest is pretty much the same.**

**A/N**

**Top of the day to you! **

**First of all, this is an Elsanna Frozen/Skyrim crossover. DON'T RUN AWAY YET!**

**For those who have never played Skyrim, no worries! I'll try to keep that to a minimum, and if I do put anything Skyrim related in the story, I WILL try to introduce it, as any normal person would understand. I won't forget about Elsanna, I promise.**

**Just keep this in mind, Sovngarde is basically Heaven. Sort of hard to introduce it without having it sound like a tourists journal. Everything else, you'll pick up quickly.**

**For those have played Skyrim, sit down, lay back and just enjoy! (My knowledge on its lore is only so much, and if you see any mistakes just tell me!)**

**PS. REVIEW. This is my first fanfic, so even if you hated it please review. REALLY HELPS OUT. Correct my grammar, tell me it sucks, tell me its great, whatever, and just say something, anything helps!**

**Sorry for this incredibly long Author Note, I had to explain a little, but if you read through this good on you! ;) Anyways, this seemed like a great idea in my head, but I hope you guys will enjoy it too!**

* * *

Today was a gorgeous day. No doubt about it.

It was a bright morning, golden rays of the sun shone onto the quaint wooden boat. Crystal blue waves were lapping calmly on the boats sides. A soft wind puffed through the serene seascape as clouds swam silently overheard across the sky. It was an absolutely stunning day for fishing, but for Anna, it was hell.

The sun's rays would not keep off her eyes as she groaned, trying to keep away from the relentless rays, determined to wake her from her slumber. She turned and lay on her stomach, shielding herself from the glare. She tried to fall back to sleep, but it seemed like every time she was about to, a cruel wave would splash water all over her face. It tormented her, keeping her in a state of neither sleep nor wake.

Slamming her hand onto her bedroll, Anna sat up squinting in the sun's glare. She was alone in the sea on her solitary vessel. Tossing her arms up she shouted viciously, "WHY! Can't you just close my eyes for one second!"

She had been out in the ocean for nearly a week now, hunting for a place where fish were rumored to be abundant. It was an arduous journey, and she was about to give up on the rumor but she had finally been able to cast her net last night having finally found a huge clump of fish.

Anna gently rubbed her eyes. She squeezed them shut and quickly opened them wide trying to leave her weary state of half sleep half wake. She sighed, as she ran a hand through the bird's nest that she calls hair. Her hair looked almost like a volcano, the auburn strands spreading outwards in every direction possible. Still not fully awake, Anna stretched, spreading her arms out wide, her back arching, as she groaned, pulling several sore muscles.

"Oh great god, Akatosh, please at least give me a good catch. I can't go back empty-handed after an entire week out here."She grumbled as she scooted to the back of her small fishing boat where she had cast her net.

She closed her eyes; her ears twitched slightly, as if hoping the god would say something to her, reassuring her of a good catch. But of course, all she could hear was the irritating splashes of fish around the boat, taunting her. Sighing, she opened her eyes and grabbed the thick ropes of the net.

"Please, please, please" Anna repeated. She leaned over the boat, her neck craning, seeing whether her prayers had been answered.

The net was completely filled, and her whole body began to writhe in joy, a huge smile spreading across her face. Giggling to herself, she happily began the task of lifting the net.

_Oh thank god! You see Anna? If you work hard you can get anything! Even if it IS just a couple of old' smelly fishes. _

Humming a happy tune to herself, Anna untangled the net from the hook that was keeping the net attached to the boat. But as people always said, good things come at a price, and what price did a couple hundred fish ask for? The strength of 1000 men. In other words,

It was heavy.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply a couple of times, Anna prepared herself for the ultimate test of strength. _Come one, Anna, you finally got a good harvest, don't you dare give up. _She heaved with all her might, trying dreadfully to pull the net out of the water. She groaned and let out a small shout as her hands tugged helplessly at the rope mesh. It had barely gotten half out of the water, before she released the tension in her muscles.

Anna was panting heavily and wiped beads of sweat off her face, her sore muscles throbbing.

_You got this Anna! You were born for this! One more pull and you got this!_

With a cry she yanked the net up right onto the ship toppling backwards into a couple of boxes. Thrilled with her work, she let go of the net, letting it sag into the already packed boat. Anna let out a shriek of pure joy and triumph beholding the fantastic haul of the day. The entire net was practically bursting with fish, but from all her excitement, she had forgotten an important thing, the boat was small and the fish, were really heavy.

Anna realized too late what was happening, he small boat was slowly, but surely leaning to the side. The net of fish was putting the boat in a very precarious situation.

It was REALLY heavy

_Oh god, Oh god! Please don't, please don't, please don't. _Anna leapt to the other side of the boat, jumping up and down hopelessly trying to stabilize the boat.

"HELP ME- gluglug" Anna shrieked at the last second as she was pulled under, along with her boat, her bedroll, her food, and her gear. But of course, the colossal net of fish she had spent her energy hauling onto the boat was to only fall back into the sea.

She cracked open her eyes feeling a sting as the icy water came into contact with her pupils. Through the crystal clear water, she saw all the fish in her net swimming joyfully away as the rest of belongings sunk gently down to the bottom of the sea. One fish slapped her in the face with its tail as it sped off into the deep. _Even fish can be scumbags, huh?_ She thought, rubbing the red fish imprint on her cheek.

Anna kicked her feet, propelling herself towards the now wide-open net. In an attempt to stop the escape of what was left of her week's work, she grabbed the two sides of the opening and let out small bubbles of effort as she tried to force the net closed. Her heart filled with hope when she saw the two sides meet. Locking her hands together, Anna forced the opening shut.

But as if the day could get any worse, the remaining fish decided on a last ditch effort. All of them swam towards the opening Anna was holding shut. Ann closed her eyes, turned her head away, and squeezed her eyes shut preparing for the fish barrage. She kept her hands locked together, but after agonizing assaults on them, she released the net allowing the fish to pour into the ocean and into her body. She felt a sharp jab to her abdomen as a fish swam straight into her, another sharp pain on her arm, a graze on her leg, a throbbing on her shoulder, and another slap to the face.

As the fish onslaught continued on Anna, bruising her entire body, she raised her arms to defend her face. _Well, good for you Anna, what better words to carve on your grave than 'Swimming with the fishes'._

In a short matter of time, all the fish had swum away, leaving her with an empty net and empty lungs. Spluttering and coughing water, she dragged herself onto the overturned boat. She spread out her body and just laid there, sobbing as the sun once again glared at her. Her arms were throbbing, her legs were aching and her face was stinging; her whole body was in agony, and for the second time that day, Anna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHY!?"

* * *

Anna sat on the side of the Docks, her feet dangled over the water while the rest of her body shivered in the half wet, half frozen clothes. She looked down at her own reflection, seeing herself smack her own head.

_Why fishing, Anna. God dammit Anna. Why did you think fishing was a good idea? Could've been a bartender, a hunter, anything, but no… you have to go with FISHING._

She shook her head, and realized she was talking to _and_ blaming herself. She sighed, and glanced over at her "trusty" boat. It had been towed back to the Docks by a generous ferryman who luckily saw her stranded form on an overturned boat. She had been lying on the wooden vessel for at least two hours, almost freezing to death, praying for some help, even though it didn't help her much the last time she tried.

She resisted an urge to run over to the boat and unleash total hell upon it, imagining herself throwing punches through the splintering wood, grabbing it and tossing it down a cliff, watching it as the wood cracked and snapped while it rolled down the rocky mountain face. She smiled a little, but a soft wind blew in from the harbor mouth causing Anna to shudder, instantly wiping the smile off her face. Her clothes had become almost transparent from the moisture, and she had caught the ferryman staring at her many times, on their way back. _Generous Ferryman? For him, I'm the generous one._

She propped herself on one arm and climbed back onto her feet. She kept her arms around her chest as she shuffled down the path and towards the gates to her home, Riften. The towering wooden gates opened for her as she skimmed her feet across the cobblestone street. She entered the small market place at the center of Riften, where merchants from all over the realm had set up stores selling things such as troll's blood or even elven ingots. Even an Argonian, a strange lizard-looking humanoid was bellowing out the prices of jewelry that Anna could only dream of owning. Riften itself wasn't large for a hold, but it has been her home for a long time and she has always loved it. It was the _best_ city ever.

"HEY! Stop that thief!" Anna head snapped up as she heard a woman cry. A man in a brown cloak and a hood over his head, shoved past Anna his hands and pockets filled with jewelry. Toppling backwards and swinging her arms like a madman, Anna fell onto her butt wincing at the sudden pain in her already sore backside.

"Son of a- " She grumbled to herself trying to locate the thief. She slowly stood herself up, rubbing her now wet, muddy and hurting butt, but the theif had already disappeared. _This day has just been non-stop joys hasn't it… _Anna thought to herself sarcastically after straightening herself, a hand remaining on her throbbing butt.

Anna crossed a flimsy bridge towards a long log house at the end of the street and stood for a moment, head leaning back, eyes focused on a plaque above a set of oak doors. Within her head, she fought with herself whether to go in looking like this; wet, muddy and bruised. _Honorhall Orphanage_ the plaque read. As far as Anna could remember, she has lived there. Her father, who was forced to join the military because of the civil war, had died on battlefield before Anna had even been born. Her mother suffering from sadness and shock couldn't make it through childbirth, leaving Anna to be raised by Grelod the _Kind._ Ann chuckled at the name laughing at the irony of it. Despite the title, Grelod was quite literally, the exact opposite. Known to let loose her fury at anyone or anything she didn't like, often yelling and beating Anna when she was young. Anna hated that she was giving her a reason to scold her, but with a storm rolling in if she didn't go inside, Grelod would be the least of her worries.

She pushed open the door slightly and snuck in. She was met with a wave of heat from a glowing fireplace that burned and cackled next to her. She stood by the door, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she has been holding. For almost a complete minute, she just stood there, enjoying the smell of burning oak, a calming aura of heat, and the calming atmosphere. In that moment, Anna was in complete bliss, but reality soon gave her a smack in the face waking her up from her daydream. She realized she had been standing at the doorway like an idiot for awhile now, and quickly walked inside, hoping she could just sneak quietly to her room and lay on her. With the day she has had so far, Anna knew that good news was doubtful.

"Anna? Anna's back!" A young boy yelled to the others. _Well, at least you tried_. Anna thought.

Anna halted in her track as the orphans surrounded her. Unlike Grelod, all the orphans adored Anna and loved listening to her stories. The orphans greeted Anna happily looking up at her with wonder and excitement. Anna knelt down hugging each of the children one by one. She knelt down, soaking in their happiness and joy.

"I missed you guys so much." Anna said softly to the orphans.

"We missed you too." The orphans said in unison.

"I thought you weren't going come back" A young girl spoke as she tugged on Anna's damp shirt.

"I would never do that!" Anna beamed back at the young girl, who now had a wide grin.

"I thought you had left us to the wrath of Grelod the _kind_" A young boy said, arousing giggling in the small group.

As if she had heard her name. A women's raspy voice boomed from down the hall, as the kids quickly scrambled back to their beds, "ANNA? TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

Anna sighed, and prepared herself for the ultimate scolding of a lifetime. She hadn't even had time to change out of her disgusting wet clothes, or wash off the fishy smell on her.

An old woman appeared around the corner, and her eyes immediately met Anna's. The short woman looked her up and down. She was hunched over, skin sagging on her face, and her fingers crookedly pointed at Anna. Anna could almost see the anger in her eyes and sense the fury in her throat, ready to explode. The older woman closed the distance between the two like a sabre tooth stalking its prey, and roared.

"WHY ARE YOU WET? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!"

Anna bit down on her tongue, swallowing down her own anger. _God dammit, how old is she now? 80? 90? Why can't she just eat a sweetroll and choke herself. _

"HOW DID YOU GET YOURSELF WET?" Grelod looked at Anna, eyes widening as she procured an answer to her own question, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU SANK THE BOAT."

Anna looked up, eyes dark with anger, glaring at Grelod, who only chuckled at Anna's action.

"YOU DID SINK THE BOAT! I KNEW IT! YOU FINALLY DID IT, DIDN'T YOU? SANK THE GOD DAMN BOAT!"

_Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!_

"SEVENTEEN YEARS I HAVE RAISED YOU! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THAT BOAT COST ME?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Anna didn't like swearing but when she did, it meant she was downright furious. Her use of language startled even the older woman who had been bombarding Anna with accusations. "Don't you _dare _talk to me again like that! I _did not sink the bloody boat_!" Anna hissed. Having completely lost it, Anna pushed Grelod into a shelf and strode to her room leaving a shocked Grelod and a group of wide-eyed children. Anna locked the door behind her and slowly slid down until she was sitting with her back against the wall. She sat down, terror, and fear finally catching up to her. She covered her face, and tried to ignore the shouts from Grelod outside, who had been yanking at the door furiously trying to get in.

_No no no no no! I can't ever leave this room again! I can't possibly go see Grelod again after that. Oh god, oh god, that was your last draw, Anna, this is it. Your life's reached its peak. Congratulations Anna. You feel accomplished now?_

As hope seemed to leave her, in the corner of her eyes she saw her window of escape. An actual window that lead outside

_I have to get out of here._

Jumping up, Anna quickly threw off her shirt and pants pausing to look at herself at the cracked mirror, her entire body still wet from the damp clothes. She didn't care. She got her spare clothes, quickly tossed them on, and shoved what little possessions remaiend into a knapsack: a dagger, a lock pick, a pair of gloves, a couple septim coins, and her book, _the Yellow Book of Riddles_.

_I really don't have anything do I. _Anna chuckled as she grabbed a wedge of cheese lying on her nightstand, stuffing it into her sack.

In mere seconds, her room had been cleaned out leaving no trace of her presence except for a puddle of water on the floor. She unlocked the window and slipped outside, looking back just once, a sad look on her face as she muttered a goodbye to the orphans who now were truly at the mercy of Grelod. The cold air slashed at her skin once again, but Anna ignored it, sprinting to the only familiar place she knew, a single tear sliding down her face.

_I'm sorry old boaty for plotting to throw you off a cliff, but please don't betray me._

She pushed he small fishing boat off into the ocean throwing her small sack in and jumped into the boat sailing off to god knows where.

* * *

She had sailed for hours with no sight of land as far as her eye could see. The lapis ocean continued until the very edge where sky met water. Her energy had almost completely abandoned her, as she sat on the hard wooden seats staring off into the dim light. Anna's eyelids had begun to close, and she began to nod her head, a clear sign sleep was coming. As if a joke by the gods, she was awoken by a rather loud wave that hit the side of her ship, her eyes flew open and in the distance, she could see the dark sillhouette of land.

She pulled the sails taught, and the small boat picked up speed, heading straight for the beach. She had decided to land on the foreign beach as sailing clearly wasn't getting hey anywhere. She pulled the ship onto the sandy bay, and grabbed the her small sack of stuff. The wind had been steady the entire day, but suddenly a freezing gust of wind blew against her, sending shivers through her entire body as her boots sunk slightly into the sand.

_Why did I have to get my warm clothes wet_ Anna thought dejectedly as she rubbed her fingers on her thin linen dress.

She shuffled toward the oak forest, seeking some shelter. Anna hugged herself, trying to keep herself warm as the cold wind continued to pick up strength and speed. Anna made it into the dense forest, but did little to barricade against the powerful wind.

A huge gust of wind roared through the foreset, whistling a creepy tune as the branches on the trees snapped off, flying off with the wind. Anna shuddered, her breathing became small gasps, and her teeth began to chatter.

_Things c-can't get any worse than this, Anna, d-don't worry. You're f-far away from Grelod now, no worries. Y-you'll be fine. Only good things from now on._

_If you can live through this._

Anna felt a small drop of icy water on her neck and spun around startled. Gray clouds had gathered off shore and a light snow had begun to fall, smothering Anna's hope for reaching anywhere. Alive.

Desperate for any sort of cover, she sat down, back against the thick truck of a tree as her hands and feet grew numb. She pulled her legs close to her, trying to get as small as possible. Holding her hands close to her chest, she whimpered as her hands had become pale white. Her head grew light, her vision blurred and her breathing slowed. The last thing she saw were the clouds rolling in ready to take her to her to a cold death. Sovngarde was beckoning.

* * *

"Captain, Sir! Come here!" Anna suddenly awoke hearing a voice calling, close to her.

"What do you want? We don't have time for this!" A voice boomed heavily.

"It's a girl. It looks like she has fallen asleep in this cold," The voice sounded worried and shaky.

Thick boots thudded on the ground as the Captain trotted over to Anna's frail body. Anna felt firm hands feeling her neck pressing carefully here and there looking for her pulse. The hands suddenly shot back.

"Oh great Talos she's alive!" The voice shouted again "Soldier, go get her ladyship!"

"The queen? Are you sure? I mean can't somebody els-"

"NOW!" The Captain's voice bellowed, his voice ringing in her ears

Anna heard a quick scrambling of feet on snow and a voice in the distance calling for the Queen as she slipped back into darkness.

* * *

"Can you hear me? Are you alright?" A soft angelic voice asked.

Anna felt two slender and delicate hands cupping her face, and she forced herself to crack open her eyes just a little to see. At that moment, she thought she was really dead. She was sure she was looking up to the face of a goddess. Her eyes widened in dismay as they trailed across the woman's face. A smile formed on the woman's face as she saw Anna's eyes open. The woman seemingly resonated purity and beauty; a cute little nose, soft pink lips, long eyelashes that fluttered when she blinked, and a small mouth letting out a cloud of warm breath as the woman bit her lips. Her hair were the colors of both silver and gold, falling over her left shoulder braided to perfection in minature waves that rolled down her side without leaving a single strand of the platinum hair sticking out. But what captivated Anna, were the eyes, eyes that was although icy blue, warmed Anna's entire body. The eyes darted here and there, searching for something on Anna's face before finally rested on Anna's eyes. Anna let out a soft gasp of breath, as she looked into the adorable eyes that have now filled her entire vision. She felt the woman's face move slowly closer to hers, so close that their noses were on the verge of touching. Suddenly the goddess jerked her face back, her eyes suddenly filled with nervousness and was that embarrassment?

"I can save her. I will not let her die," the angelic voice said turning her head away.

_Wait? What? I'm alive!?_

Anna knew she should be panicking like mad right now, desperate for her life, but when the sky blue eyes looked back into her own again, she forgot everything, her cheeks already pink from the cold grew even redder as the blond held her gorgeous gaze on hers.

_"__Who are you?" _Anna tried to ask, but her lips were too cold.

"Are you sure, you can?" A voice Anna recognized as the captain spoke again.

"Yes, I'm certain"

The woman's eyes looked around, eyebrows furrowing as she pondered, and Anna let out a small gasp. The blonde's eyes glistened having found what she was looking for.

"Bring me that blue bottle," The woman said

_Who are you? _Anna tried to asked again, her mouth refusing to move.

The Captain reached his hand out, a small blue potion in his hand.

"Queen Elsa."

Anna lit up at the name, a name just as beautiful to match. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

_Queen Elsa_

Anna felt a dribble down her throat, and her eyelids began to feel heavy.

As she fell back into blackness one word plagued her mind. A name.

_Elsa_

_…_

_Elsa_

…

…

_Elsa._

* * *

**Hi again,**

**Thanks for reading this, and please remember to REVIEW. You probably hear this all the time, but it REALLY does help us authors. **

**I also wanted to thank my friend, Varuka999 for helping me edit and revise this story, or else it would be nowhere near what it is now.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**ExGuard123**

**Skyrim Explanations:**

**Skyrim – A large region natively inhabited by the Nords (a race of humans) but controlled by Imperials (another race of humans)**

**Septim – Coin used by people in Skyrim as money.**

**Akatosh – Chief deity of the Imperial Pantheon**

**Riften – One of the 9 holds that rules the lands of Skyrim**

**Talos – A man who became a god, banned by the Imperials, but practiced by the rebels (Stormcloaks)**

**If you're still confused, it's only the first chapter so don't worry too much about the Skyrim stuff. I hope you still enjoyed it though! **

**PS. If you are a hardcore Skyrim fan, I apologize if my knowledge is not extensive, please feel free to correct my lore. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Same Thought Syndrome

"Elsa!"

Anna shot up from her bed shouting the name that had infested all of Anna's dreams and thoughts. She looked frantically around looking for the woman that she had longed to see again. Anna searched all around the room for the pair of adorable blue eyes that had burned into her memory. Looking for the angel that had saved her from an icy death.

Her face fell, when she saw the sitting form of Grelod, fast asleep on a rickety wooden chair. But the woman seemed content for once and although Anna didn't like her, she was happy for Grelod. Anna sighed as she lay back against the headboard. She was back in her own room in the orphanage, a small room or possibly a prison now after her escapade. The window she had escaped from had now been bolted shut, locking her in. A pale moon shone through the window, giving her room a melancholy feel of reminiscence. Her knap sack's contents were strewn messily on the bedside table; her previously wet clothes had been washed and dried, and stacked neatly on a shelf. For a woman with such a wrath, maybe Grelod still truly cared much for Anna. But she shrugged it off; the idea of Grelod being nice was much too far-fetched.

Anna lifted her blanket aside, and slid cautiously onto the wooden floor. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to leave the room, to search for the person she had thought about so much.

Elsa.

She had to be here. She had to have brought her back here right? Why else would Anna be here? As she lightly skipped on the rough floor, she recalled a night when she was small when she was sneaking out to get a sweet roll. She remembered that there was a notoriously creaky floorboard close by that had previously foiled her delicious plans. She carefully tested each step as she crept to her bedroom door.

CCCRRRRRRREEEEEAAAARRKK.

Anna froze. She was hovering right next to the door, but the old wood floor had once again ruined her plans. Grelod stirred, yawning as she opened her eyes. When Grelod saw Anna's guilt ridden face by the bedroom, she surprisingly didn't kill Anna on the spot.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, "First thing you do when you escape is try to escape? You must really hate it here"

"No, I'm not… wait … you're not Grelod! Hey!"

The girl stood and grabbed Anna's swiftly yanking her back towards the bed. For a smaller woman she was surprisingly strong, startling Anna who yelped from the sudden grip.

"You thought I was Grelod? Me? GRELOD?" The girl was somewhat insulted by the comparison to an old saggy woman.

The girl stood in front of the door glaring at Anna, blocking off her exit. The girl had a darkish beige skin, a blocky jaw line and dark murky hair that looked like strands of dead branches sprouting from her head. She may not be nice to look at, but she was definitely not Grelod.

_Where is Elsa? Why am I back here? Who are you? _Anna wanted to ask the girl, but refused to give this stranger the pleasure.

Anna swung her legs back onto the bed, turned towards the wall, away from the girl and shut her eyes.

"That's it? You're not even going to ask how you got here? Not even who _I am_?"

Anna shifted herself on the bed, keeping her back towards the girl. She shook her head, but in her mind she actually hoped the girl would tell her.

"Well. I'm going to tell you whether you like it or not."

"If it makes you happy. I guess. " Anna bit down the inside of her mouth, trying to sound unimpressed instead of the relief she truly felt.

The girl chuckled "You know, when you ran off, Grelod was absolutely pissed, and I don't mean just angry, but flat out _pissed_. Actually, allow me to rephrase. Pissed at _you._ And well, that's when she found me._"_

Anna angrily sat up, and raised hers hands in front of her, halting the girl.

"Hold on. Wait. So you were like what? My replacement? " Anna hissed, as the girl raised her head arrogantly, looking down at Anna. "You son of a-"

"Hey! Don't blame me! I'm not the one ditched an old woman to manage an orphanage by herself." The girl raised an accusing finger at Anna.

"Still! She's raised me for almost two decades now and I've helped her run the orphanage since I was 12! How could she just replace me after only one day with just some- some random girl!" Anna spat, obviously disgusted.

"I have a name you know! And what do you mean one day? You were out for an entire week!"

Just then, the door swung and in burst an angry old woman. Anna and the girl both jumped at the sudden intruder.

"CAN'T YOU BE QUIET? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP" Grelod shouted waving a broom at the two.

"I'm sorry Grelod." The girl said "Anna, she started it to-"

"SHUT UP CONSTANCE"

_Constance eh? _

"I'm going back to my room now. If you're going to talk, DON'T" Grelod threw the broom on the floor and stormed out.

"Nice going there, _Constance_" Anna whispered slapping the other girls arm lightly.

"Fine then, I'll be quiet, and you'll never know how you got here." Constance turned towards the door. She was about to exit just as Anna grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, we got off on the wrong foot. Please? Can we try this again?" Anna tried to make the best puppy eyes she could. She tilted her head down while her vision was aimed up at Constance. Blinking rapidly, her eyes twinkled in the dim moonlight.

Constance bowed her head and sighed, "Fine…"

Anna snapped her head back up and a smiled at the other girl, clearly glad of her submission.

Constance strode quickly to her wooden chair. She winced at the annoying creaking sound her chair made as she set herself down. Anna plopped herself back onto her bed and looked at Constance, signaling her to begin.

"Well anyways. We were just about to sleep when a bunch of them brutes came slamming on the door. Grelod had answered the door, and I was sure whoever those unlucky people are, they weren't getting away from Grelod unfazed." Constance said, "But, the look on Grelod's face suddenly mellowed, and I peaked over her shoulders seeing two burly stormcloak soldiers standing at the door. And guess what they were holding?"

Constance glanced at Anna hoping she would actually respond, but she remained dumbly staring at Constance waiting for her to continue.

"You! You were cradled in one of the soldier's arms. They were clearly unhappy, having had to haul you all the way from Windhelm down to Riften. They practically threw you into Grelod's arms before turning brusquely towards the Bee and the Barb, no doubt to drink their bitterness away."

Anna's eyebrows scrunched together, confused, "Wait. It was just two men? Nobody else was with them?"

"Nope, just two clearly irritated soldiers. Had to pocket them a couple of septims too for their troubles. You've cost Grelod a lot these days." Constance smirked.

Anna's eyebrows remained knitted together, still dazed. She opened her mouth to ask, but halted, not sure whether Constance would understand. "Ummm. You sure? Nobody else? Not even maybe … I don't know… Like a girl or- something? Blond hair… beautiful braid across her shoulder. Adorable blue eyes… " She winced as she realized she'd probably said too much, she flushed and turned away from Constance hiding the obvious blossoming taking place on her cheeks.

"I'm guessing you mean Elsa." She said as a sly grin crept on her face.

"How d-? You? Elsa? What?" Anna stumbled, as her train of thought became speech.

"Oh please, for the entire week you slept, you were practically reciting her name like a prayer." Constance cupped her cheeks with her hands and with as high pitched a tone as she could, "Elsa? … Oh Elsa… where are you, Elsa? … How are you doing, Elsa? … Elsa? Elsa?"

She let loose a throaty laugh, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand hoping the sudden outburst hadn't woken Grelod. Constance's chest was heaving even though she made no sound, obviously still laughing. Although Constance couldn't see, Anna's face had turned positively crimson. Anna was absolutely embarrassed, embarrassed and flustered! More embarrassed than walking in with wet clothes and a muddy butt, more embarrassed than swearing in front of the children. She scrunched her legs up to her chest and pulled the blanket up to her cheeks hiding the reddening that had stained her cheeks.

* * *

Elsa had not had a good night's sleep for days. She had been regretting the decision she made just a week ago. She would often envision the different outcomes of what could have happened if she had actually taken the redhead with her to Windhelm.

Who was she? Elsa never had a chance ask. Elsa thought back to when she first lay eyes on the red-haired girl. Even though she had a thin coat of frost over her, the girl's hair seemingly burned through the snow, her hair was the color of molten copper, tied into two braided pigtails much like the single one she had. The moment Elsa saw Anna's eyes open, she was caught in a trance. The turquoise eyes that looked back at Elsa with a glimmer of hope made Elsa gasp. Elsa had her hands on each of the girl's delicate cheeks, leaning over her small frame. She didn't even realize she had been leaning closer and closer to the redhead until the she had turned her head away. Elsa in response snapped her head up from embarrassment, realizing the heated sensation building into her ears. Though she couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure from their brief moment of intimacy. After giving Anna a frost-resistant potion, she had told a couple of soldiers to take her back to Riften. Elsa wanted nothing more but to have Anna, but her father had constantly reminded her the dangers of being with another girl.

"Be the leader the men want to see," He had said.

"Even when you think you can't resist it, conceal and don't feel"

Even when Elsa brought to the castle a friend, her father denied. The great Ulfric Stormcloak didn't want Elsa to give people the wrong image. He was a man of power, strength and courage. Elsa inviting girls over to play was simply unacceptable. Elsa lived most of her life in seclusion, her only true friend being Hans, the castle's wizard. They would read together in the library or on some occasions learn magic from Hans. She was a fast learner, picking up all the skills quickly, but had a specific talent for ice magic, which Hans found he couldn't even match. As good as her magic had become, it wouldn't make up for her lost childhood and the loss of another chance for a friend.

Now she regrets the decision everyday. Every time she lies down on her bed, looking at the gray stone ceiling, she sees the red hair of Anna and her gorgeous turquoise eyes. Every time she eats, she can feel her nose tingle, replaying the sensation she had felt with Anna. Every time she sits on the throne, she had hoped for Anna to walk in instead of a scrawny farmer or some snobby merchant. She had longed to see Anna again.

She adjusted her posture on the hard stone throne, her butt throbbing from the prolonged sitting. She dreamed to get out of the stuffy castle again and into the cool snowy air outside. All she had done for the past week was sit on the throne listening to villagers, merchants, soldiers and politicians stride in for help in farming, in war, in trade, help with all sorts of things Elsa couldn't care less about. She had let her court officials handle most of the business, occasionally muttering a "yes" when asked for confirmation.

_Why am I sitting here anyways? Just to look good? I've been doing the same thing everyday, just sitting on this lump of rock! What good does it do? Can't I just let someone else do it?_

Like he had heard Elsa's thoughts, her court wizard spoke up, "Not long now, just a couple more people to hear and then we will be off to do whatever we wish."

"Of course, Hans. This can't possibly take more than an hour? Can it?" Elsa lifted her head up stealing a gaze at Hans, in which he simply shrugged not being able to give a clear answer.

The large double gates opened with a loud clang and in walked a little man, with a little head. But that apparently didn't stop him from growing an oversized mustache. He strode in arrogantly, flanked by two men double his size. Apparently, oversized mustaches were a thing wherever this man was from. Even his guards had them, groomed to perfection, mustaches that stuck out of both sides of their faces.

"Your majesty, I am Duke of Weselton, and I have some trade issues I would like to discuss." The mustache-man spoke directed at Elsa.

_Oh great. Fantastic. Really!? A trading partner with issues? Gee. Never heard that before._ _This is going to be SO different and interesting._

Elsa kept her regal and strong appearance on the throne, but inside her head she was cursing the repetitive tasks and boring people that made her butt throb. She tried to lean to the left, taking pressure off her left side, but a sudden look from Hans halted her action, to which she resumed her _graceful _posture. She winced as another wave of throbbing went through her base. She longed for the duke to just go away, so she could stand up for just a second, relieving her throbbing bottom from the hard surface. But it wasn't going to be that easy.

_God damn it. Why is he taking so long? Ah… Damn, it hurts so much._

"Yes, of course, we shall send you the materials as soon as possible" Hans replied.

"Agreed, but before I go, I have a question for the Queen. How is the war against the imperials coming? It's really affecting my trade" The mustache man raised his eyebrows.

_The war? Oh god. I don't know! I don't know what's going on!_

Elsa glanced at Hans with as much calmness as she could muster hoping he could tell her what to say. Hans made a sort of wiggling motion with his hand without taking his eyes off of the Duke.

_Oh right, ambiguity, my greatest ally._

"It going … swimmingly." Was all Elsa replied.

Hans looked like he was about to smack himself in the head, but the Duke seemed satisfied. The little merchant gracelessly turned around and strode out of the castle with his two buff guards blocking him from Elsa's view.

As the two massive gates slammed shut, Elsa quickly stood up. _Ahhh…. Such relief, Oh my god this feels good._

"My Queen?" Hans inquired "I think we really need to get you in on this war."

Elsa opened her mouth to voice rejection, but Hans quickly began again.

"Allow me to rephrase. You are going to lead the troops into battle. I know you don't want to, but your father mustered the Stormcloaks through iron and steel. By being a strong warrior, a great leader in battle, a role model for the troops and a brave man. You will need to be the same."

"Hans, I don't think you understand." Elsa reasoned, "I am a _Queen_, I'm no warrior. There's no way I can l fight, or so much as lead. I'll be taking them to their deaths!"

Elsa's face had doubt and distress written all over.

"What if I accidentally freeze my own men? What if I cause a storm that gives the army hypothermia? What if I accidentally impale my fellow soldier? What if the battle is lost because of me? What if-?"

Hans cut her off.

"Your father had accomplished so much in his time Elsa." The lack of formal titles surprised her a bit, "We need you to show the men that they still have a leader, that they still have a reason to fight your battles. If their own leader doesn't even fight, why should they?"

"Hans, please." Her words were craving.

"I've taught you so much about magic, and you've shown to be better than even me. You've even been able to create a frost atronarch for god's sake. That thing could take down a whole legion."

"Marshmallow? I didn't even mean to make him. It was an accident. I was making an ice statue, but it just sort of came to life."

"But he is your creation, no? He would follow you to battle even if it knew it would die. We need the men to be able to do the same."

"Hans…" She was practically begging at this stage.

Hans sighed "We'll talk later, we have another visitor."

Elsa let out a huff of air, as she sat back down on the cold stone regaining her image of pristine royalty, prepared to listen to just another man blabber about their problems.

* * *

Anna had been out of her bed for a few days now, but the name was still stuck in her thoughts. Even as she was chatting with Constance, Elsa would appear in her mind. In fact, she had attempted another escape; only to be stopped by Grelod's newly installed lock on the door. Often when she was sitting around, her mind would wander off, dreaming of her and Elsa, fingers intertwined, laying down in a field of flowers, embracing each other with their dreamy eyes.

She imagined a humble log cabin near the sea where Elsa and she would live. They would cuddle together under a blanket in front of the fireplace during winter. She pictured their family, a young girl with Elsa's eyes and her freckles. She imagined a fluffy white cat that would keep them company, Olaf. She imagined them together on the beach watching the waves during the summer as the glistening sun set over the horizon. She imagined leaning slowly towards Elsa, as their lips met. She imagined Elsa moaning her name, as Anna pushed her down onto the sand. Anna, Anna …

"ANNA!"

Anna snapped back to reality. She saw Constance standing in front of her and quickly improvised a response. "Oh yeah sure, uh… good idea." Trying to sound as if she was listening. Constance was standing next to her, with her eyes half closed and hands motioning Anna to continue.

"Umm… uh… I think apple pie would be great."

Constance sighed. "Off on one of your Elsa dreams again?"

"What? No! Who's Elsa? I don't know an Elsa!" Anna rambled on, "No sirree. Not ringing any bells. Never heard of her. Nope. Don't know."

Anna face flushed as she tucked a hair behind her ear. Constance smiled, ignoring Anna's obvious nervous action.

"Anyways, as I was asking before. Where's Grelod? It's already dark outside and she's still not back."

Anna looked around, and realized Grelod hadn't been at the orphanage since the morning.

"I-I don't know. Off for some errands?"

"Please. You know she makes us do those."

"Well I'm not sure, maybe she's finally met someone."

The girls looked at each other in silence…

That only lasted only lasted a few seconds as both girls burst out laughing, tears building in their eyes. Constance had her hand on the wall and Anna had leaned back all the way on her chair. They continued to laugh for at least an entire minute, before they could contained themselves.

"Grelod _finding_ someone" Constance said, rousing another small giggle from Anna. "The only _someone_ she will ever be _finding_ will be her undertaker!" Constance retorted wittingly.

The giggles continuing for several more seconds.

Constance puffed some air, a smile still on her face. "Well if you do find her, tell me, I'm going to be doing some shopping." Constance stooped down to grab a basket before walking outside. As she opened the door, a note fell out of her hand. It was a nicely folded piece of paper, but Anna didn't notice it. Constance strode out the door slamming the door. allowing a gust of wind to blow through the crack.

Anna was startled by the sudden sound as she looked towards the source, but instead her eyes met the small note on the ground, and realized it was Constance's. "Hey! Wait! You dropped something!" She grabbed it and bolted to the door. "Wait! Constance!"

Just as she was about to rush outside to catch up, she glimpsed her name written on the outside of the piece of paper. _Read it Anna_ it said.

"Well, if you say so." Regardless, she still checked to see if the children were in bed and not sneaking around searching for some midnight snacks.

Seeing she was indeed alone, she carefully unfolded the piece of paper and read the neatly written text inside.

_Anna, I know how badly you want to be with Elsa._

_Don't worry; I've taken care of Grelod._

"Taken care of Grelod?" Anna thought worriedly, "What does _that _mean?"

_No need to feel guilty. She's not dead or kidnapped, or whatever horrible fate you've conjured up in your head._

_I've already packed your stuff. A guard will let you out the main gate._

_I know we haven't known each other for long, but I felt guilty for you to come back from an unsuccessful escape and then to be replaced by a complete stranger._

_I'll be fine on my own. Go find Elsa, be with her. _

_Constance._

_PS. If you haven't noticed yet, the door is unlocked._

Anna smiled at her last comment, before she realized the situation. Constance had given her a chance to escape, to leave Riften, and to be with Elsa.

She ran to her room and she saw her knap sack already packed on the bed, a neatly folded cloak sat beside it. Anna tied the cloak around her neck and pulled the hood over her head. She quickly looked in the pack to see her belongings meticulously placed within. She swung the sack over her shoulder and walked briskly to the door, hastily scribbling thank you and good luck on Constance's note before opening the door, descending into the darkness outside.

She picked up her pace, almost jogging to the large oak gates that secured the city from intruders. The stone bastions loomed over her, as she walked beneath the gatehouse. But before she could get to the gates, a guard stopped her in her tracks. Anna became frozen from terror, her breathe hastening as her heart thumped.

_Just keep calm Anna, Constance mentioned a guard. Nothing to be worried about._

Anna felt a slight breeze that gave her goose bumps, as she watched the guard look to his left and right before quietly walking towards Anna. The guard leaned in and with a raspy voice whispered "Come with me, now."

Anna felt her hand gripped by the stranger as the guard led her down a dark corridor and towards a small wooden door at the end.

"Follow the path when you get out and you will make it Windhelm. Stay on the stone path and don't trust anyone outside. Go"

The guard swung open the door and shoved Anna outside who stumbled over a rock. Anna stood up and looked back, the wooden door had already closed. The sound of heavy bolts clicking shut on the other side.

She was alone, but she had a quest.

Anna was going to find Elsa.

No matter the consequences.

Elsa would be hers.

* * *

**Hey there, I just wanted to personally thank you guys for your favourites and reviews, really motivates me to write more. **

**Anyways, if you hadn't noticed, I also changed the summary a bit. I was a bit paranoid people weren't reading because of the Skyrim part of this fanfic. Truthfully, I wanted to attract more people. Hopefully it doesn't seem too desperate. :D**

**Thanks for understanding and as a reward, I will probably have chapter 3 out pretty quick. I wrote it at the same time as this chapter, but it got a little long so I decided to upload this section first.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**ExGuard123**

**Definitions:**

**Atronarch: A large golem-like being made of the element associated with. In Elsa's case, it is ice.**

**Court wizard: A person who advises the Jarl with things that do with magic and unnatural beings. **

**Windhelm: A hold in Skyrim that is the pretty much the stormcloak headquarters. It is where Elsa lives.**

**Stormcloaks: A group of nord supremacists who wish to drive the Imperials out feeling they have been betrayed when the Imperials signed the treaty with the Elves that banned worship of Talos. **

**Ulfric Stormcloak: Founder of the stormcloaks, and father to Elsa. Killed by imperial troops in battle.(Different from Skyrim lore where he is killed by Dragonborn)**

**Imperials: A race of humans that took control of Skyrim and its people, the Nords.**

**Nords: Race of humans that natively inhabit the land of Skyrim.**


	3. Chapter 3: 'Till Death Do Us Apart

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I made this extra long to hopefully make it up to you guys. **

**Anyways, just a heads up:**

**This chapter is going to be pretty grim… **

**Prices to pay for love I guess.**

**That's all, Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna was humming a little tune to herself, as she skipped on the rough stone path, the path to Elsa. The girl that had saved her life, the girl that had opened the door to love. Anna remembered every second of the brief moment with Elsa, the silky touch of her hand, her glossy lips, and oh, her lustrous azure eyes. As Anna relived the memory, she saw how Elsa had drifted closer and closer to her. Elsa lips were so close, hovering only a hair's width over Anna's. It seemed ridiculously effortless for Anna to close the distance between their lips, but she, Anna, had turned away. Looking back, she could not think of one reason she did that. Had the cold affected her mind or was she just stupid? Well Yeah, stranger danger and all that, but Elsa was the very physical incarnation of beauty, she was gorgeous, she was _perfection_. Her humming faded as she lost herself fantasizing the… _possibilities … _if she had met Elsa's lips.

It was wonderful to be in the forest for a change instead of the bustling market, away from the stench of sweat and piss, away from barking dogs, away from packed streets, away from her problems. Instead of hollering merchants, dulcet chirps teeming from the forest as their melodies cascaded through the mellow breeze. The exalted woods, untouched by man, soar high into the sky, branches glazed with auburn leaves. The occasional ray of sunlight seeped through the chinks in the canopy, casting patterned shadows upon the carpet of fallen leaves.

Anna could hear the crisp sound of her steps as they crunched into the sea of leaves. Red, Gold, Brown, and Orange flurried as a small breeze whistled through the trees. The forest was calming and quiet. The serenity of the forest had given Anna the time to finally reflect.

_What the hell am I doing?_

For the entire time, Anna had been excited to see Elsa again, but that sole thought had blinded her from reality and kept her oblivious long enough for her to take on this fool's journey.

_I am walking all the way across Skyrim to see a girl, who barely even knows me! All she knows about me is that I'm some girl that's stupid enough to freeze herself in a goddamn forest! How am I even sure she remembers me? What I am even going to do when I get there? Damn it. What's wrong with me?_

Anna growled. She clenched her fist, angry with herself and her naïve journey.

Love.

That's what was wrong.

The unconditional love for Elsa.

Anna halted in her tracks letting a wave of leaves tumble into her legs. Her head dropped, and she watched the leaves settle around her. She smacked herself in the face, letting out a frustrated groan, before turning towards the way she came. Her gaze followed the stone path that curled and wrapped around the trees until it disappeared into the deep woods.

_I guess it's too late to turn back._

The sun was shining bright directly overhead, but the path forward looked dark and foreboding. Reality was a cruel bastard and Anna cursed it under her breath. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and took a deep breath. She compelled her legs to carry her forward. She had lost the skip in her step, and merely shuffled forward, leaving a wake of leaves trailing behind. Her eyes remained downwards, gazing at the leaves that parted before her.

* * *

The sun had ducked below the tree's and casted an eerie glow. The formerly abundant animals had gone to slumber, the wind had died down and the forest was calmer than ever. It was almost too peaceful and it was making Anna delirious. It was so still, nothing to divert her attention away from her despondency. Although it was hidden within her, Anna's thoughts were literally screaming at each other inside her head.

_What if Elsa doesn't remember me?_

_Am I just another idiot who needed saving?_

_I mean she probably saves lives everyday. Right? _

_She's a Queen, of course she does._

_OH MY GOD. She's a QUEEN and I'm just…_

_I'm just … Anna._

_How am I even … wait … what is that?_

In the faint light of dusk, an unwieldy figure lay prone a distance from Anna. A cat. It was slumbering in the middle of the road, sealing off Anna's path. In a normal situation, Anna would scoop up the cat and rub her face in the soft fur, while scratching the sensitive spot beneath the cat's chin. But this was not normal, the cat was triple the size of Anna with two ridiculously giant fangs that hooked over its mouth easily the size of Anna's forearms.

The colossal cat's equally massive flank rose and fell, as it lay silently on the icy cobblestone. Its ears twitched and its tail rocked from side to side, as it's head scanned the area in front. Anna stood and watched, frozen in fear, her legs incapable of even running away.

Anna's toes burrowed into the soles of her boots and her hands clutched tightly at her sides, knuckles white with fear. A slight tremor surged through her body as death loomed over her once more.

There was an ominous silence, and Anna could almost _hear _the breathing of the beast, the air seething through its nose and the low grumbling sound as the air was released.

Every single decision meant her life and death. She ignored all of her previous doubts and worries. She ignored the fact that Elsa was queen. She ignored the fact she was a nobody. She ignored the fact that the cat was probably going to eat her for snack. Anna had only one mission: to get to Elsa. Her senses focused on what was before her, a beast, no, a roadblock to Elsa, an obstacle that must be beaten. Anna pulled herself together, and with a sudden charge of bravado, urged her grounded legs to once again carry her weight.

She winced as she heard the brittle leaves crackle beneath her feet. The beast's head remained rested on its paws, eyes still cast forward. Anna took another step, and another one and another one until she was swiftly trekking through the dense forest. Anna was confident now; her mouth spread into a smirk as she "skillfully" snuck around and outsmarted the giant beast. Confidence grew, but her care diminished. Anna practically leapt step from step now, sure that the cat was either deaf or retarded.

Anna no longer feared the small leaves crinkling under her weight. Even then, she still tried hard to remain far from the beast. She increased the distance further and further until she was almost at the very edge of a cliff that ran parallel to her.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

The leaves monotonous sound soon grew to be only an annoyance to Anna.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

_CRACK._

Pure Silence.

Her stomach dropped, her hope abandoned her, and her heart stopped. Anna's feet had betrayed her.

The wind stopped.

The chirping stopped.

The world …

Stopped.

RAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR.

"Oh great Talos save me!" Anna took, off, completely forgetting her previous efforts of silence, ignoring all the things around her: the branches that whipped and bloodied her face, the woken animals that scuttled around her, the deafening roar that continued to echo off of the trees, and the paws that chased closely behind her.

Her lungs were in absolute agony as the air pumped in and out of her. Her throat felt like sand paper, the cool evening air scraping against it. Her forearms were clawed, as they rose up shielding her face from the pestering branches. A cold piece of metal scratched her face and she recognized it had been her own amulet that had been bounced out of her dress. The sharp dragon symbol had cut her face considerably deep and blood surged out. It was left as a gift from her father to her mother, but since her passing, it became Anna's sole memory of who her father was.

ROOOOOOOAAARRR

The sound was now right behind her, and her ears rang as the sound pierced the air. The cliff that had been pretty close was now in a treacherously near. Anna yelped, as her right foot slightly stepped into empty air. The thumping behind her was now the only sound she heard, so loud that Anna half expected her to be pounced right then. Paranoid, she snapped her head to look, which quite possibly became the worst mistake she every made.

The beast was right there. Anna could practically reach and touch the thing's head. Just like that, the confidence she had immersed herself in only moments ago, had been completely wiped out. Replaced by sheer terror.

Her legs continued moving, but Anna eyes were fixated on the yellow eyes behind her, growing larger and larger as they neared. Suddenly, the beast swerved to its left, and Anna was broken from her trance-like state. She swiveled her head back to the front, and was greeted not by menacing eyes, but by a majestic birds-eye view of Skyrim's tundra landscape.

Yes, it was quite literally the end of the road.

She thrust her heel into the muddy ground, flailing dirt and mud onto her dress, but it was futile. Her feet were now in the air, Anna's arms swung back grasping for inexistent ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She hit the smooth stone side of cliff, sliding down the cliff face legs forward. Rocks ground against her, cutting her flawless skin and leaving gashes that oozed dark red blood. Anna toppled over landing on her side, as a protruding rock hit her ribs, forcing the air out of Anna. Flipping her to the other side, another rock nagged her arm. Covered in cuts, gashes, and crimson blood, Anna slid further, her dress tearing with a coarse shredding noise, exposing more flesh to the rugged terrain. Anna's left thigh slammed solidly into the sturdy trunk of a tree. She heard a resounding crack that Anna could only hope was just a branch. In a matter of seconds the fall was over, but it hadn't been without losses.

Anna was limp against the trunk, one eye heavily bruised, a large lump of purple spawning above her eyebrow. Her other eye looked back up the steep cliff. A couple of rocks continued to tumble down the slope, and she followed them to the source. A large cat stood prominently at the edge of the cliff, gazing back at her with its glowing yellow eyes. It slowly turned around, trotting back, no doubt to continue its nap. Anna did likewise; shut her eyes, letting the pain pass through her battered body.

_"Anna, are you ok" The angelic voice called out to her_.

_"Anna, I'm here, you'll be alright I've got you."_

Anna slowly cracked open her eyes, but her spirits sank, seeing the mocking face of the cliff, Elsa nowhere near. She shifted herself onto her right arm, groaning as her body creaked from the movement. She leaned herself against the brown trunk that had _rescued_ her from an even longer, more devastating fall.

The sun was at its highest, and the forest had regained its prior solemnity. But the silence was interrupted by a shriek from Anna, as her eyes beheld the wreck that was her body. Most of the cuts, had been minor, but a relatively large gnash on her thigh continued to secrete blood. Anna clamped her mouth shut with her hands, and shut her eyes. Tears came to her eyes and a small sniffle escaped her mouth. She opened her just a slit, to look again, but it was the same body, same cuts, and same blood. Anna was freaking out, this time Elsa was not here to calm her. She was alone. Her breathing quickened, and her tears mixed with the blood on her face. She couldn't believe what she saw. This morning she had been so happy, so … complete.

What a price to pay for love she thought. She carefully placed a trembling hand on her bleeding thigh, and tested its movement. It was still functioning properly, lifting a substantial weight off her shoulders. She sighed deeply and wiped the tears away with the back of her hands. At least it wasn't broken, Anna thought optimistically, but it did nothing to combat the pain Anna felt. The fall hadn't been too far, but it had visibly taken its toll on Anna.

After her breath had placated, she reached her hands back and clutched the tree trunk, pushing herself gently up, trying hard not to put pressure on her marred leg. She balanced herself on her right leg, as the other swung helplessly next to it. Anna's dress had almost been completely ripped off, a huge gouge that spread from the shoulder strap to the hem of the waistline. The bottom of her skirt was parted in multiple locations looking as if it the claws of a cat had shredded it apart. Anna grinned lightly at the irony. Trying to escape a sabre cat, only to receive a fate far more stupid, more embarrassing and more unseemly, but at leastshe was alive. And that meant being able to get to Elsa.

_Elsa_

Anna took a deep breath with her mouth, and gradually let it out her nose. She put her left foot down, a tear forming at the corners of her eye, as an incredible wave of agony shot through her leg. She quickly stepped her right leg forward and continued down the mountain. She walked with an obvious hobble, her hands grabbing anything she could to take the pain off her leg. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as the pain became almost unbearable. The only thing keeping her going was the determination of getting to Elsa.

She almost forgot that she was lost.

The cobblestone path that had led her entire journey was now gone, replaced by vast stretches of repeating trees and leaves. As far as Anna could see, it was forest, with no sight of any civilization or pathway. Sniffling, Anna continued forward, the only direction she knew now. There was no left and right, just pushing forward to her goal. She was now virtually dragging her left leg through the deep sea of fallen leaves, not wanting to even put any kind of pressure on it in fear of the needle like sensation that swarmed her thigh each time she did.

* * *

It seemed like all Anna did these days, was get ridiculously hurt, get up and keep walking afterwards. Anna had found a large branch that acted as a makeshift crutch that kept most of the weight off her injured leg. Her ripped dress kept falling off her shoulders and she coincidentally remembered that she had a change of clothes in her knapsack; the knapsack that she had miserably lost during her grand fall.

Her vision was still woozy, from the inability to completely open her right eye. She experienced peculiar sense of happiness as she saw a thin line of smoke dissipate into the picturesque sky above. A fire, a camp, warm meal and a place to rest, Anna was in a state of bliss, a haven so close to her.

But as Anna approached the fire, it was not camp, well, at least it _was_, but it was now a battlefield. Bodies were strewn across the landscape, lying on top of each other, slung across logs, arrows and swords protruding from their wounds. The tents that had probably been neatly pitched around a roaring bonfire now were pieces of burnt cloth that hung loosely on cartilage of blackened stakes. The roaring fire was now a circle of smoldering coal that let a thin veil of smoke travel into the air.

Anna held up the thick branch that had supported her so far, and held it clumsily in front of her, as if preparing for a legion to suddenly charge towards her, war hammer raised high above their heads. She tried hard to ignore the pain that continued to bite into her leg each time she took a step closer to the smoldering pile.

"_Help_…" A dry voice croaked next to her.

Anna's heart jumped at the unexpected voiced, and she jabbed her stick towards the pale figure of an imperial soldier. The emblem on the soldier's cuirass matched her father's amulet and she squinted at the man's face. The soldier raised a trembling hand that had been clutching at an arrow that stuck deep into his abdomen. Anna didn't know what her father looked, what he sounded like or even smelt like. All she knew was that he was forced to fight a war he didn't want to, to serve a cause he didn't believe. And what did he get for his sacrifice? Death. Anna never had a real father, but she knew that this man lying on the ground probably had a family, a little girl to hug in his arms and a wife to kiss when he returned. No more.

"I'm –I, What happened?" Were the only words Anna could form.

"Wa- Wat-"

"Water?"

The soldier only blinked back at Anna exhausted from uttering that one word. His breath could be heard scratching against his dry throat, as his chest rose painfully slow.

"Ok, I'll be right back. Don't move. Well of course you won't, I mean you're wounded." Anna's eyes widened " Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to-"

Anna took a breath, looked once again back at the pale face of the soldier and simply nodded biting on her lips. Just as she began scanning the area for any source of water, a voice came yelling from the distance.

"HEY! YOU THERE! STOP!" A soldier dressed in a scale helmet, blue scarf and leather armor appeared from the tree line followed by a similarly dressed group of men. Their weapons and armor were coated in red, the blood of other men who had been slain probably without even the slightest hiccup or hesitation.

Anna recognized the uniform of Stormcloaks and waved brightly back at the leader of the pack, spreading as large a grin as she could be, attempting at an innocent look. She forgot that she looked pretty much like someone who had clobbered a man to death with her bare hands, clothes torn, scratches all over her body and a black eye. The group of soldiers was jogging quickly towards her, one of them nocking an arrow to their bow and aiming it directly at Anna's chest.

Her expression changing instantly to fear as Anna raised both her hands in front of her and shook her head, "Wait! I- I support the Stormcloaks, I was just passing by."

The broad tip of the arrow remained pointed at her chest as the other soldiers ran up to her. One of them drew his sword with a shrill sound of steel on leather. He marched over to the dying imperial with a clean swipe of his blade slit his throat.

"Hey! Why did-? He was _alive_" Anna bent down to reach for the soldier who was now gurgling blood, a bitter reminder of his thirst for water.

A rough hand grabbed her by the shoulder and she screamed as she was shoved down onto the hard ground.

"What do you wa-" The back of a hand swatted her across her face.

Anna cried in agony at the sudden contact.

"Who Are You?" A voice boomed.

Anna saw through her teary eyes the vicious look in the man's eyes. Combined with raspy breathing through a mouth that was missing some teeth and splatters of blood on his face, he looked like a crazed murderer, who had found fresh meat. Not like he wasn't a murderer anyways.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A shattering shout rang in her ears.

"A- A- Anna" Anna voice trembled in fear, as she stole a glance at the now still imperial soldier, whose blood continue to spurt through the slit in his neck.

"Well then… Anna, would you care to tell me what you're doing here." The Stormcloak bore a mischievous grin as he knelt down on one knee to speak closer to Anna. His words let lose a wave of stench that washed over Anna in which you could almost see the comical green smoke coming from his mouth.

Anna coughed slightly. "I was just passing by and this …" She gulped "… soldier needed water, so I was going to get some, but then you came b-" Anna felt her chin tilted up by the man, and she felt tears slide down her cheek as paranoia took over her logic, conjuring up multiple fates for her. None of them were remotely pleasant.

A large hand snatched the amulet around her neck and stared at it for a second. Even with a face stained with crimson blood, an obvious red glow grew on his face. Anger boiled in him and his lacking mouth bent into a grimace.

"What is THIS?" The soldier yelled, thrusting his hand forward as the amulet dangled in front of Anna's face. The sun glinted off the steel, outlining the emblem of a dragon, and Anna squinted from the glare, slightly sniffling.

"It's m-my father's pendant. He left it t-to me before he went to war … for the imperials." Anna gulped, having obviously just dug her own grave. She tried to get out of the deep hole and cut in just as the stormcloak opened his mouth. "He- he didn't want to fight! They forced him! And now … now he's dead."

"HA! You wouldn't believe how many sob stories I've heard you Imperial swine utter as last words," The man said tossing the pendant over his shoulder.

"NO!" Anna shot up from her grounded position, stretching a hand in desperation to grasp at the small pendant that now flew away from her view. "That's the last thing my father gave me!" The stormcloak kept his stare on Anna and shoved her back to the ground.

"Oh course it is." The soldier chuckled glancing at the other men who formed a ring around Anna, "Now tell me, Imperial, you here spying on us or something? You better explain yourself, or you'll end up like your friend there." He nodded his head towards the body of the Imperial.

"I'm not a spy!" Anna choked between her crying, "It _is _my father's!"

The man sighed, "So you're going to play it this way huh?"

A thick glove was raised and Anna clenched her eyes shut. The hand came down across her face. She wailed at the harder strike. The tears now flowed freely, as Anna's sobbing became the only sound to be heard in the burning camp. Another smack came down snapping her head to the side. The grip on her shoulder tightened, and she felt her leaving the ground as the man yanked her up on her feet. Anna winced landed on her wounded leg, and searched with her watery eyes for something to support her unstable form.

"WALK WOMAN!" The man shoved her forward with the hilt of his sword. "We'll see what you have to say, after experiencing the _hospitality _of a Stormcloak prison."

Anna cried out in agony having stepped forward with the wrong leg again. Cautiously, Anna stooped over to pick up a branch, but a boot sent it flying off in the distance. The boots' owner bellowed laughter at his own brutish action.

Anna felt a firm grip on her arm as she was forced to walk, more than her leg could take. She shrieked in pain between her sobbing, as she double over clutching at her leg.

"SILENCE."

The hand yanked her back up, and Anna let out one last shriek of pain, before stifling her cries into a choking noise. She let her tears keep going, as they dripped onto the dead men on the ground. A thought popped into her mind, that she would have counted as psychotic anytime else, but now, she would much rather join those men, than to keep living.

* * *

Elsa had spent the day once again listening to the pleas of farmers, proposals of politicians and request of soldiers, caring only so much to make her seem like the gracious and beautiful queen people respected. Hans knew better, and whenever she glanced at him, he would return a disproving look.

Elsa had been doing this for almost two years without complaint since the death of her father, but for some undecipherable reason, she couldn't stand sitting through the entire day hearing people blabber on and on. Alas, she was a queen, and she had to be the image people hoped to see, a beautiful and brave ruler, poised on the throne, chin-up and with a gaze that traveled miles. Elsa was the physical embodiment of a perfect queen, the necessity of upholding a pristine image, drilled into her mind through a life of scolding by her father, the _great_ king Ulfric. After the brave and powerful leader's death, Elsa was expected to step up, but she was no more than a speck of dust compared to the massive void her father left.

Elsa's schedule was pretty simple:

Get up and sit alone at a massive table, while nibbling on a tiny slice of bread.

Listen to some farmers blabber on about crops and politicians blabber on about their issues.

Jab a fork on a slab of meat for half an hour.

Listen to some the jibber jabber of her generals discussing the war.

Listen to some more people seeking her help.

Drink a "few" cups of wine.

Sleep.

Elsa's work left her virtually no time for herself, and in the rare times she was able to finish up the hearings early, she usually went to bed. But for the past week, she sat alone on her balcony, the same book in her hand every time. She was not reading though, and one night she had flipped through the entire book without even reading a single word. She wasn't usually in a mood to read, but each time she did the words would morph into a flawless face. Paragraphs became the slender outline of her figure. Sentences flowed from the head, becoming a thick red color as the words billowed in the imaginary wind. The punctuation became the myriad freckles that dotted her face. The words scrunched together become two ovular pools of turquoise that were her eyes. The words became red, with the ends slightly curled up becoming the glossy lips of the girl. But in the end, it was but a face. A face, without a name to match. A face that Elsa could simply not forget.

A loud slam of the tall gates, told her yet another person had come and left. Elsa sighed and gave a sidelong glance to Hans, who was scribbling a few notes down next to her. She glanced through the window behind her. The sun was beginning to dim down, signifying the end to yet another uneventful day. Elsa called for a servant for some wine to be brought to her room. The young boy quickly nodded and scurried off to the kitchens. She heard a deep sigh from her left, and she saw Hans shaking his head while hand remained moving, writing his notes. She had grown used to Hans being always there, and so even when a un-lady-like yawn was coming, she let her mouth widen and merely covered it with a hand.

The tall doors at the end of the hall suddenly swung open with a loud metallic clang. Elsa quickly close her mouth and swallowed the yawn dropping her arm to her lap.

"My Queen!" A soldier burst in the room, his heavy boots echoed against the stone floor as he strode over to the throne.

He stood feet slightly apart, his left hand on the hilt of his sword in his scabbard, and his right arm grasping a stained red helmet. He had a patchy beard that grew from ear to ear, joining together his sideburns. His face and armor was coated in dry blood, with a bandage still damp with red wrapped around his arm. Compared to the clean surroundings and Elsa's stainless mint blue dress, he stood out like a wolf among sheep.

"Excuse me sir, but where are your manners. You do realize who is seated before you." Hans stepped towards the man clearly annoyed at the man's rather brash entrance.

The soldier grimaced and Elsa could see him grind his teeth. Without even looking at Hans, he gave a stiff bow of his head. "My apologies … _Queen_." The last word slithered through his teeth as the man straightened his body up.

Hesitant, Elsa spoke up, "There was no need to apologize, I can tell that you very urgent information."

"That, I do." The man stared straight at the queen unflinching, "Our Riften camp was raided two days ago, we were able to defend the camp, but the majority of it had been destroyed."

Elsa didn't know how to react. She'd listened to the general's general planning for war, but never really anything specific about the camps. She simply sat unfazed as the soldier's face morphed into a puzzled one.

Luckily, Hans spoke up, "How badly damaged is the camp? Are the roads in and out safe? Is the-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Hans was taken back slightly by the interruption, "It's always the resources with you people. Not caring about the people at all. Do you know how many good men died that day? Do you know how many widows and orphans now wander the streets? Do you know how many soldiers will live the rest of their lives crippled? No. You don't care."

Hans, who was now red with fury to the soldier's unexpected actions, almost screamed at the soldier, but bit back his anger. His clenched fists opened and a small glowing ball of embers lit up in his palm.

"Hans please, it's alright." Elsa said, and Han's quenched his flames. "What is your name good soldier?"

"Hmph, good soldier my ass." The soldier huffed under his breath, "Galmar Stone-fist."

"Galmar, I will make sure that the men injured or not are cared for properly as they are the force which wins our battles and fights our war."

Galmar simply snorted his reply and strode towards the gates. Just as Elsa let out a small breath, Galmar stopped midway and turned back.

"The reminds me, we also captured an imperial . Don't worry, that dog is enjoying a stay at the friendly neighborhood prison. Won't be long till we get what we need. Not that you really care anyways."

Without giving any time for Elsa or Hans to reply he swiftly exited the room.

Sighing deeply, Hans gathered himself together, shuffling the papers in his hand a little before turning to Elsa. "Well I guess, that's it for today."

Still shell-shocked Elsa paused before voicing her thoughts, "Yeah. At least that was a change to the boring norm I guess?"

Elsa gave him a tired smile, but Hans was still obviously upset about being interrupted and gave a slight nod before stiffly walking out. Elsa now alone in the vast main hall that served also as the dining room. She ran a careful hand through her braid, and leaned back against the stone throne.

She scanned the room she had spent the majority of two years in, and she noted to herself she really needed to make it more appealing if she was going to be in here any longer. A long table that sat in the center with a couple of blue banners on the sides was all the room pretty much had to it.

Letting out a huff of air, Elsa stood and trailed off to her sleeping quarters. It truly had been a long day, and she didn't know what else to do but go straight to sleep.

"Your majesty" A kind voice said, as Elsa opened her chamber door.

"Oh. Gerda." Elsa furrowed her brows, but saw the tray that the older woman was carrying. "Right. The wine."

"You sound very tired my lady, you should try to get more sleep especially with this Imperial spy business."

"Yeah" Elsa's sentences were as concise as can be, an obvious sign of her insomnia.

"Imagine that poor girl sleeping in a cold prison cell." Gerda sighed.

"Girl?" Elsa said, slightly surprised.

"You didn't see? Well, I saw her being dragged down to the prison. She's in such a terrible shape, almost felt bad for her, but then again, she is an _Imperial." _

A small grunt was all Elsa replied.

"So sad to see a pretty face all battered. I would never be able to live on if I saw you in such a shape." Gerda shook her head as she recalled the sight, "Her hair was all red with blood. And there was this massive gash on her-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Elsa interrupted, "Bloody hair?" The image of the beautiful girl that had haunted her reading time materialized in front of her, but that girl was now injured, bleeding, and dying, crying for Elsa's help.

"It could be just red hair, but I only caught a glimpse. Maybe it was just the light. I apologize, vision gets quite dull at my age"

_Is it her?_

_A girl in Riften with red hair…_

_No. No way. There are plenty of girls in Riften with red hair. Right?_

_Probably just another imperial locked in a cell. Hurt. Tired. Cold._

_Alone._

"Excuse me." Elsa grabbed the door knob. "I- I have to see … someone."

Elsa quickly slipped through the door and shut it behind her. She could hear a question coming from behind her, but Elsa had already made to the end of the hall. Lifting her dress, she leapt two steps at a time down the stairs that led to the main hall. As she reached the end of the stairs, she threw herself against the door, slamming it open. She didn't know why she was trying so hard, she didn't even know if this was the girl, but having thought about someone for so long, even the slightest possibility, Elsa was willing to take.

Her footsteps the only sound that echoed through the dimly lit hallway as she headed down to the prison cells. She arrived at a set of iron bars, the "door" that led to the prison. A guard appeared from behind the blackened iron.

"Who go's there?" The guard growled, but immediately regretted his gruffness as he recognized the queen. "Oh your majesty, I didn't know. Please accept my apologies."

"Accepted" Elsa quickly followed, "Just open these gates."

"Of course"

The guard fumbled for his keys that were looped on his belt. It had caught on some string and he was cursing himself under his breath for looking like such a fool in front of the queen. Elsa was growing impatient, slightly hopping from one toe to the other and clenched her hands.

"Haha! Got it!"

The door swung open and Elsa immediately went from cell to cell looking for the girl.

"Um- Are you looking for someone?"

"Oh- uh- right. You know that … imperial spy?"

_The most gorgeous girl in the entire realm?_

_The most alluring, the most charming, the most dazzling, the most elegant, the most stunning girl? _

_The girl that will make you go mad if can't find her?_

_The girl that will fill your thoughts and dreams?_

_The girl that-_

"Oh right, that imperial dog. Won't say a damn word. She might be a girl but she sure won't open her mouth." The guard chuckled, "She's down in the torture room."

_Torture room? No no no no no._

Elsa was about to impale the man with a spear of ice, but instead shoved past him towards the end of the hall. It wasn't a big prison, and Elsa could hear a distinct sound coming from down the stairs, a sound that would strike fear into anyone, the sound of a lashing whip.

Elsa was now in full speed charging down the stairs. The sounds of the whip rang through the stairwell, but it was the shrill sound of a girl's screams that pierced Elsa's heart.

She spun around the corner and froze at the sight before her. A masked man had a whip raised above his head poised to bring down another lash as a girl cowered below him.

"Stop!" Elsa screamed.

The man lowered his whip, and looked behind him, completely confused. The girl remained on the ground bleeding and whimpering.

"Queen Elsa?" The man put the whip down on a table next to many other menacing torture devices. Elsa steered her vision away from them, trying not to imagine how they were used, and instead focused on the battered girl.

"Leave."

"I was just trying to get her to talk your majesty. Is something wrong?"

"Just leave." Elsa's eyes remained on the girl, but she heard the shutting of a door behind her and a voice mumbling in confusion.

Elsa softened her gaze, unsure of what to do now. The girl had her wrists clasped to the wall with iron shackles and heavy links chained her feet to the floor. Blood flowed freely from multiple wounds on her body, some recent and some old. She pushed herself as far into the wall as possible looking for any kind of support for herself. She had her face turned away and her eyes squeezed shut refusing to see what else the torture had planned. Her clothes were just a scrap of cloth, ripped and torn all over. Neither of the braids Elsa remembered so clearly remained.

Elsa slowly moved towards the shivering girl and kneeled on the cold stone floor. She unlocked the shackles that kept the girl's wrists tied, and the girl immediately wrapped her arms around herself, turning ever further away from Elsa. Elsa carefully loosened the chain around the girl's leg, and likewise, she instantly pulled them towards herself. Elsa was kneeling in a pool of blood as she gazed at the deathly husk of a girl. A girl who was trying to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible, trying to scurry into the dark corner.

Elsa reached a hand out to the hold the girl, but the trembling girl quickly retracted on the contact and cowered in the corner, away from the light, away from everything, away from everyone. Elsa reached out again, but this time grasping the girl firmly around the waste.

An earsplitting shriek tore from the girl's mouth as she squirmed desperately to get away from Elsa. The girl's arms flailed wildly about and her legs kicked at Elsa who had no choice but to let go. The girl instantly tucked herself back into a ball and began sobbing once again in her corner.

Elsa reached out again, but curled her hand back, instead taking off her cloak. She carefully laid it on the girl but had no effect; the girl remained shivering and whimpering. Elsa felt absolutely useless, her powers unable to help, her touch only worsening the effect. It wasn't her greatest skill, but talking was the only thing Elsa had left.

"Hi." Elsa began, "Do you remember me?"

The girl's trembling seemingly calmed, apparently recognizing the angelic voice that belonged to Elsa, the voice that saved her life once before.

"It's me. Elsa."

The trembling stopped, and the tense muscles on the girls body visually loosened. The arms that had wrapped themselves around her body were now at the chest, hands clasped together instead.

"We've met before." Elsa slowly shifted towards the girl. "You were frozen in a forest."

The girl rubbed her hands together illustrating the iciness she had felt before.

"When I first saw you, I was surprised that a girl was alone in a forest and not to mention during the coldest night I've ever experienced." Elsa continued.

"I knew I was able to save you, but I somehow felt the need to… to... um." Elsa remembered her leaning in, drawn in by the girl's eyes. Their noses had touched but only briefly before the girl turned her face to the side. It had been the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"To –um- further inspect your –um- condition." Elsa gulped. She was now right next to the girl and she didn't know what else to say.

"It was the day I made the worst decision of my life. I pushed you away, back to Riften." Elsa confessed, "I didn't even see if you made it. I just told my men to bring you back… I hadn't even gotten your name!"

The girl remained silent.

_Well now you've done it, Elsa._

_You couldn't just have the poor girl rest after being tortured! _

_Noooo… You had to pester her even more with your guilty words. _

_You idiot! You idiot!_

A tiny voice croaked something, but it Elsa hadn't heard what she said.

Elsa jerked slightly almost at the unexpected voice, almost slipping on the icy ground.

"I- I'm sorry?" Elsa leaned closer towards the girl.

Like the sun that rose in the morning, or the flame that burned in the night, the girl opened her eyes. Two turquoise pools glistened in a red desert. Contrasting to her bloody body, her eyes seemed like a flower in a battlefield, a cherry on a burnt cake, or a gem within rock. Elsa felt a sense of déjà vu, as she remembered when she had first met these eyes.

The girl's mouth opened slightly, the tip of her tender tongue lightly licking her cracked lips.

"Anna."

Elsa had forgotten all the ugly bruises, the nasty scars and the bleeding wounds. The girl's eyes had once again magnetized her and she forced herself to repeat the name.

"Anna." Elsa muttered as the name repeated in her mind like a prayer, "Me… I'm … my name–"

"Elsa." Anna's eyes began to tear up again, having finally spoken the name to the owner. Her arduous journey had finally come to an end.

"Hey, it's alright. You'll be fine." Elsa saw the tears and reached out cupping Anna's two hands together, but this time the girl didn't flinch away. Elsa gave a small comforting smile, as Anna's face tilted up to meet hers. "I saved you before didn't I?"

Suddenly arms wrapped around Elsa's waist, as Anna buried herself in Elsa's chest. Tears were flowing from her eyes. "Elsa." Anna repeated between her crying, "Elsa!"

"It's alright. It's alright, I've got you." Elsa hugged Anna tighter, as she felt Anna's tears trickle down her dress. "Anna."

"I was so scared."

One of Elsa's hands moved to the red hair, and carefully stroked it.

"Shhhhh, Anna. You're safe now, I've got you." Elsa comforted.

"You remembered me…" Anna's crying had died down.

"Of course I would, Anna. How could I forget?"

"Elsa… I" Anna sniffled. "I …"

"Oh Anna … I will keep you safe, no more worries."

"I finally… found… you."

_She was looking for me? _

A sudden feeling of guilt coursed through Elsa, seeing how much Anna had to suffer to find her when she had done close to nothing for Anna. She imagined what Anna had to go through, and she hated herself for allowing this to happen.

"You were looking for me?" Elsa whispered, but the redhead had gone silent.

She lifted Anna's head up slowly. "Anna?" The girl's eyes were closed and her chest slowly rose up and down. She had fallen asleep in Elsa's arms. Moments ago, Anna's face had seemed so lost, so gruesome, but as she lay in Elsa's cradled arms, her face bore a mask of tranquility.

With the sudden change of situation, Elsa felt relieved. She had a beautiful girl in her arms, and wanted badly to just kiss her. But this was different; this girl had suffered so much to find her, to be able to see Elsa again. She didn't know whether Elsa would remember her, she didn't care about the dangers and she didn't care about the harsh environment, as long as she could catch a mere glimpse of Elsa. Elsa felt a tear sliding down her cheek, having not felt this kind of love since… ever. Elsa pulled Anna's head back into her hold and leaned her own face against Anna's hair.

They stayed like that for a while. Elsa sobbed into the red hair, while holding Anna tightly, refusing to let her go. Elsa composed herself and realized if Anna did not get some attention, she could actually die.

Elsa carefully scooped Anna up along with her cloak still draped over Anna's shoulders, and slowly walked back up the stairs, headed for her room. The torturer was waiting outside and quickly walked up to the queen.

"I'm sorry my lady." The torturer said hoping for repent, "I'll carry her for you."

The man's hands reached to Anna, and Elsa quickly swiveled away. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"I'm sorry! But it must be awfully tiring for you!" The torturer explained.

"Just stay away from her!" Elsa hissed, "She's mine."

"I'm sorry!" The torturer exclaimed, "I was only just-"

Elsa didn't allow him to conclude his sentence and walked right past him.

She had only made it to the Iron Gate and she was already red face and breathing heavily. The guard, quickly opened the gate and offered his help, but the queen simply kept walking to tired to even respond.

The walk up the stairs was her ultimate test of strength, but they had made it to Elsa's room. After setting Anna softly on her bed, she plopped down on the bed next to her, trying to control her breath. For a long time, she just sat, her eyes focused on Anna's closed ones. Anna was lying still, save the cover rising once in a while. Elsa's book lay on the bed stand, and she remembered the word's forming the face of Anna last night, but it was nothing compared to the perfection in front of her. Anna was lying in her bed, under her covers. Anna was hers.

"Anna, I'll never leave you."

"I'll always be there for you."

Elsa felt her eyes growing heavy and she lay down next to Anna. She was lying face to face to Anna and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She wrapped a arm around Anna and pulled her closer.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N**

**Of course, I just want to thank all the people who have followed and all the ones who have "favorite-d" and especially those who reviewed.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to ChloeCadence who helped me with the preceding chapters and for giving her support to the story.**

**For next chapter, Anna and Elsa are together and now I can [finally] get the ****_legit_**** Elsanna stuff going.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**ExGuard123**

**Skyrim Explanations:**

**Riften camp: Named Rift Stormcloak camp in the game, but changed to Riften camp in the story for clarity. It is one of the 8 camps set up by Stormcloaks as a forward military base. Imperial's commonly raid these bases, as based on Skyrim lore.**


	4. Chapter 4: Oaths and Promises

**A/N**

***UPDATE* In regards to some comments about how the soldiers wouldn't just take over the Queen on a whim, I have rewritten some parts and added a big chunk to clarify the attitude of the Stormcloak soldiers towards Elsa. Now it's a SUPER long chapter (10k+). Also, I recommend reading again if you read the older version and not this one, as I have changed quite a bit in the second half and also added a big chunk half-way through. Hope you don't mind!**

**Finally some Elsanna stuff! **

**(Notice how I used stuff and not fluff. Beware…)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna had awoken to a very abnormal feeling, her muscles were relaxed and each fiber of her being seemed to have woken from hibernation. Anna was for once in her life, comfortable. She had awoken from quite possibly the only well rested night in her life. Her head had sunken into a cloud-like pillow, her body deep within a cave of coziness, and she unconsciously let out a deep breath. She turned to her side, rubbing the pillow against her face. The feathery blanket was tugged up against her neck and she wrapped it snug around herself.

Anna imagined herself just lying here forever. Forget food, forget friends, forget everything, this was heaven, Anna and bed forever. Anna had never felt so content before. Her own bed back at the orphanage was just a large scrap of fur on a mattress of straw, and she had woken many times with her back sore on that crummy bed. She sighed with pleasure, pulling the blankets over her cheeks, leaving her eyes peeking out from the edges. Anna had scrunched into a ball of silky softness, prepared to live out her days right here.

The coziness of the bed kept Anna in blissful ignorance for a long time, but the more she slept the larger a nagging feeling grew. Anna shifted left and right rigorously attempting to flatten an imaginary blanket crease beneath her. She snorted in frustration, but she couldn't change the fact that she was sleeping in someone else's bed. Having had a moment of complete disregard for everything but the softness, the thought never popped into her head. Her naïve contentedness was ruined once again by Anna's mortal enemy, reality.

Giving up, she yanked the blanket off herself and in a fit of annoyance spread her arms to the side in an arcing motion. She felt her right arm fall onto a soft delicate pillow, and her other arm also fell on a soft delicate material, but it was quickly followed by a solid smacking sound.

It wasn't actually that loud, but to Anna it was deafening, it was blaring, or even thunderous. She had slapped another person in the face. Anna's retracted instantly from the contact and her eyes snapped open. Anna was in bed with another person, but she didn't have time to ponder about who it was. All she hoped for was the other person to stay asleep. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, praying to see closed eyes or even better, just a slab of meat. Truthfully would have been happier to have slept with a meat loaf and slapped it then to have clobbered a person in the face.

_Oh god, oh god. Please don't be awake._

Her eyes fell on the pale back of a girl. The shoulder blades formed a little hill on the flawless skin. Her shoulders met her neck in a slender curve arousing a little gasp from Anna. A single platinum braid lay on the bed trickling down the girl's exposed flesh. It was etched with tiny snowflakes placed equally apart from each other. A couple of strands that had escaped the braiding tickled Anna's nose. She felt an urge to tuck the loose hairs back in, but then just imagine herself ruining the entire thing. So far now, Anna settled with just stroking it. Carefully Anna stretched her hand over, her fingers trailing on the platinum braid. Suddenly, the girl stirred in her sleep, shifting her position. Anna yelped, landing a solid smack on the girl's exposed back.

_Damn it, what's with me accidentally hitting people? _Anna cursed.

A small moan floated out of the blonde's mouth, and Anna shivered as distinct warmth spread through her abdomen. She didn't remember much from yesterday but from the looks of it –or the looks of the girl- she was pretty successful. She had gone to bed with a gorgeous blond, and she couldn't possibly blame herself for feeling a bit… wanting.

_She's so beautiful and so… wow how did I end up with… wait … Oh my god. Is it? _

_Oh my god it's Elsa! _

_Did we? Oh god, does Elsa actually …_

Elsa rolled her shoulders gently and began a torturous turn towards Anna, who of course immediately scooted back towards the edge of the bed. Inching as far away as she could from the imminent gaze she was about to receive, she ducked her face under the blanket hiding a blazing red blush that had appeared. Elsa had been the girl Anna wanted so much, but actually seeing her next to _her in bed_, wasn't sure what to feel. Satisfaction? Triumph? Doubt? She was at the edge of the bed, and Anna looked quickly over her shoulders. Damn this bed is tall.

She turned back to the face Anna had longed to see for, the face that had leaned over her when Anna was frozen. Anna had traveled all the way from Riften to at least catch a glimpse of it, but now that same face belonged to the body of a girl Anna had slept with. Anna's mind was a jumble of mess right now. She didn't remember anything from yesterday except walking a lot. And now she had woken up with Elsa lying together in the same bed. It was near impossible to even _begin _trying to explain.

_Keep your cool Anna, there has got to be an explanation for this_. Anna knew the answer she was hoping for, but for some reason it made no sense to her.

Having nowhere to keep scooting Anna felt her eye trace Elsa's svelte body. She marveled at the elegance of Elsa, how she could remain so perfect even after hours of sleep. Anna could imagine herself in the mirror with wild red hair sticking up everywhere, a thoroughly wrinkled nightgown and dried up drool stuck to her chin. Compared to her, Elsa indeed was impeccable. Her eyes fluttered slightly, visibly still in dreams. Her mouth was slightly opened and every time she breathed out, a wave of fresh apples washed over Anna. The scent traveled up Anna's nose, and she felt the need to eat an apple. Just like she needed to do the same to Elsa. Anna took in every aspect of the blonde and basked in all its beauty. The fluttering eyes stopped, tightening slightly as a soft yawn escaped the sleeping figure.

_My god, how can a yawn look so dazzling. _

Elsa's mouth closed a small tongue darted out licking her lips. Anna looked at the glossy lips for a second, but she quickly looked up to see the unveiling of Elsa's eyes. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as the arctic blue circles appeared from behind her eyelids. Bit by bit the elegant eyes were uncovered and Anna looked longingly for the round blue pools that would meet hers. Anna hadn't noticed, but Elsa had given her one of the most adorable smile in the universe of smiles. So cute other smiles would most certainly be jealous.

"Good morning." Elsa whispered.

Anna was too stunned to form a response, but Elsa didn't need one. She anxiously lifted her hand and cup Anna's face with her tender fingers. At first Anna was completely lost in delight, but her eyes widened as she thought about what could have possibly happened yesterday to have them end up in the same bed. Was she drunk? Did Elsa actually think about her the same way all those days? Was Anna still asleep and dreaming?

"Anna?" Elsa's silvery voice questioned

Elsa practically glowed in the morning sun, while Anna stared dumbfounded at her. Anna opened her mouth to reply with a simple inquisitive "yes?" but her tongue refused to give her the pleasure.

"Oh! Uh, yeah good morning! Fine day? Yes, the sun's up so I'm up. How are you? You must be great! I mean you look great at least! Not that you wouldn't look great but you look so perfect when you are sleeping… Wait! That's not what I meant, you're just…"

Anna's face was a pink as a peach, but Elsa had halted her with another of her precious smiles. "Oh Anna." She said, and Anna felt the cool hand on her cheek caress her lightly. Anna was beyond embarrassed, the situation had become awkward, and all she was thinking was how to get out of it. She scooted a tiny bit back, her body half off the bed. She felt the emptiness below her and gulped. Elsa's finger drew a small circle on Anna's face and that pushed her over. Literally.

For even a queen's bed, it was tall. Anna was airborne for a second, feeling like she was falling off a cliff. Anna yelped as she fell on her side solidly onto the floor, a fur carpet doing nothing to brace her fall. A massive gush of pain swept through her and she groaned at the strain, hands instantly clutching her thigh.

"Oh god! Anna! Are you ok?" Elsa's head poked over the bed looking down at Anna, a look of confusion and fear mixed into one.

"Ah. Jeez. Why does it hurt so much?" Anna sighed.

"Anna… You don't …" Elsa's expression had become one of anguish, her eyes no longer on Anna's but on her leg.

"What? I…" Anna traced her gaze to her leg. She lifted her hands and saw underneath a bandage wrapped tightly around her left thigh. The center of the clean white bandage was tainted red, damp from an unhealed wound. Anna's mouth dropped unable to explain how this happened. She glanced at Elsa, and the alarming look of distress explained everything. She remembered that face for it had been her own yesterday. On the ground surrounded by soldiers, lying alone in an iron cage, being dragged to a blood stained room, being shackled to the wall and brutally tortured by a masked man. All of the images came flashing back to her in a surge of grim memories and feelings. She felt her eyes get watery and Anna cried. She sat down on her butt and held her face with her hands. She tried to control herself from breaking down in front of Elsa, but the sudden revelation of yesterday was too much.

As Anna cried, she felt a pair of arms secure around her shoulders and a warm body press against hers tightly. Through blurry eyes Anna saw the blonde braid of Elsa next to her face, as the girl held her as if she were a mother cradling a child. Anna dropped the hands from her eyes and wrapped it around Elsa. Her face dug into Elsa's shoulders and let it go. She didn't hold the tears in at all and let it trickle down her cheeks and onto Elsa's dress. There was a solemn silence with the only sound being Anna's sobbing. Neither of them wanted to let go but it was Elsa who first spoke.

"I made a mistake when I pushed you back to Riften, and I couldn't feel more guilty than I did last night. Holding you in my arms, so innocent yet so broken. Everything screamed at me that this was my fault, and I couldn't find any way to deny it. I am the reason you were hurt. I am the reason you had to go through all this. I am the reason you had felt so alone and helpless."

Anna heard a soft sniffle, but only when a droplet of tear fell gently onto her back did she know Elsa was also been crying. Anna wanted nothing more than to tell Elsa, it was alright and that it wasn't her fault, but she choke on the words, as a another burst of tears came over her.

"Last night, I vowed one thing to myself," Elsa's soft voice comforted. "I vowed that I would never leave you alone. That I'll always be with you."

Anna felt more tears roll down her back and though it fed on Elsa's sadness, Anna couldn't help but feel a little at peace. The promise Elsa had made to Anna was unexpected, but Elsa melting down from voicing it was enough to wash all of Anna's problems away. In her mind, she packed all the bad thoughts into a hole and buried them. Anna focused on the girl in her arms. She urged herself to repeat the same promises back to Elsa, but for all she knew, Elsa was just trying to be kind and comforting.

_Don't think too much of it_. _She's just doing what anyone would've done. _

But that didn't explain the tears.

Her mind was still swirling with questions, but of all of them only one seemed of paramount importance.

"Always?"

Anna felt Elsa pull her even closer, as a cold cheek came in contact with hers.

"Always."

* * *

As calm and sincere as Elsa sounded when she told Anna about what she promised to herself the previous evening, she did not feel stable at all. Her heart had beat faster than if she was expecting an axe on a chopping block. Her palms had been so sweaty that she almost had to wipe them on the carpet; paranoid her sweat would soak into Anna's dress leaving two damp hand imprints on her back. She didn't even begin to grasp the fact that she had pretty much told Anna she loved her, when the traitorous tears began to fall. It showed weakness Elsa thought. Father would not want this. He would be ashamed of my softness. Be strong he said, never let the men see you weak and vulnerable.

But as long as Elsa could hold Anna in her arms, she didn't care. Elsa would not hesitate to do anything if it meant being able to keep Anna safe, and from ever, _ever_ experiencing such helplessness and pain again. Elsa had held Anna so tight, she thought she had killed the smaller girl for a second, but a small sniffle from the redhead released her tense heart.

The two girls remained hugging each other even after they stopped crying. Anna had raised her arms too and intertwined them around Elsa's waist. They bathed in each other for a long time, but Elsa quickly began to worry

_What if someone walked in?_

_My reputation among the men would be ruined! _

_What if somebody had heard my confessions?_

Elsa wracked her brain to find a worthy answer that would not only suffice but also quell her fear. The only thing she could think was to let go of Anna and she felt a tinge of guilt for even imagining such a thing especially since Anna's hands still remained locked tight around the blonde's waist. Elsa's muscles tensed, and Anna seemed to sense the anxiety. "Elsa?" She whispered, "Are you ok?"

_No. I can't leave her. This is selfish. Anna needs me._

_"_I'm fine." Elsa replied, as she released a tight grip she had around her own hand.

Elsa gave in to the embrace and instead leaned her head back slightly to look at the other girl. Anna had snuggled into the spot between Elsa's neck and shoulder, her back rising and falling steadily as she breathed slowly and deeply. Her auburn hair was more or less a scramble of red strands, poking out from all over her head. Elsa's eyes were still red from crying but unconsciously a tiny giggle escaped from Elsa's mouth, and she immediately clamped it shut.

Anna's watery eyes rose to meet Elsa's, and with a small sad voice she whimpered, "Were you laughing at me? I'm sorry. It's just I'm being such a…"

Elsa felt a huge chomp on her heart, as Anna gazed big-eyed back at her, tears still glistening on her eyelashes. Elsa had just laughed at someone while they were crying and not to mention a day after being tortured. She was a monster.

"I- I'm so sorry. It's not you. It's my fault. I'm really sorry." Elsa attempted.

"It's my hair isn't it?" Anna's gaze fell from Elsa's as tears brimmed on her eyelids, a look of despair taking over Anna's face.

"No! No! It's beautiful, I mean it's so… fuzzy and red and nice and ... uh. I like it."

Anna suddenly beamed a smile at Elsa, who almost smacked herself in the head, realizing she had just been tricked into complimenting Anna's hair.

"I know right? It's so beautiful isn't it?"

Elsa slapped Anna lightly on the arm a smile on her mouth as well.

"Ow!" Anna rubbed her triceps while making puppy dog eyes, "I have a cut there."

"It wasn't that hard!" Elsa complained, "And don't try to trick me with those eyes again."

Anna pouted while still rubbing her arm.

"Awww, that's not fair. "

"It hurt's!"

Elsa returned a bland stare, only blinking once.

"It does!"

"Fine." Elsa sighed, holding out a hand palm up, "Here I'll take a look."

Anna thrust her injured arm out for Elsa's inspection. She gently held Anna's arm in her hand, and trailed her other hand delicately over the girl's arm feeling the injured area. Elsa could sense Anna watching her as she checked her arm. Elsa noticed a slightly purple bulge and gently pressed down on it as she felt a small shudder as the muscle tightened.

"It hurts..." Anna said looking down at Elsa.

Elsa looked up into Anna's eyes and for a second she was glued with adoration. Anna looked weirdly pretty when she was sad and her eyes eyebrows were slanted upwards on the inside. Maybe Elsa was just a sucker for damsels in distress. At least, it explains why they kept meeting at these predicaments. Elsa gradually leaned up while her hand continued caressing Anna's arm. Elsa's face was burning red, but she continued her gentle ascent magnetized by Anna. _What am I doing? _Her heart had taken over the mind as her head drew even closer to Anna's. She was so close to Anna, that Elsa could hear the younger girl's light breathing. She saw a small bump travel down Anna's throat. Anna was nervous too.

"What in the name of Talos is going on here?"

Elsa leapt up from the ground, releasing her grip on Anna's arm. The hooded figure of Hans stood at the doorway, with one hand on the door while the other jabbed at the two girls.

"Hans! What are you doing here?" Elsa asked as authoritatively as possible hoping that he would respect her privacy and leave.

"What I'm doing? I think what _you _are doing is a more important question!"

"Does it matter what I'm doing? You're intruding!"

"Look Elsa. I'm not here to argue about your privacy. "

"Then get out!"

"Elsa for god sakes just let me speak! You knew the men doubted your ability and loyalty to the cause. You knew we had to have the men's support if we are going to win this war. But noooo, you had to take all our efforts and chuck it out the window, by saving an imperial spy without _any _explanation!"

Hans looked at Elsa for a reply, but Elsa was stunned, unable to respond. There was nothing she could say. How could she deny the truth? She knew she couldn't live up to her father, and would need the full support of the men. And yes, she had given up all of that to save Anna. She could imagine her father in Sovngarde shaking his head, shame filling his heart.

"And now? Do you stop there? No! You had to bring _her _to your own room, and now what do I see? You still fooling around with this- this- girl."

"Hey! Elsa wasn't fooling around!" Both heads turned surprised at the new voice, "She was saving my life."

Elsa was completely taken by surprise by the protectiveness Anna showed her. The redhead looked at Elsa quickly to see if she had crossed some sort of line, but it was Hans who spoke.

"You do not get a say in this! I don't know who you are, and I truly doubt Elsa does either." Hans retorted, "We don't know if you're a spy or just a village girl. We don't know anything! For all we know, you could just be a whore mooching off of Els-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Elsa's voiced thundered across the room, and a blizzard picked up around her. "DON' YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT IT. I WILL NOT HESISITATE TO IMPALE YOU WITH AN ICE SPIKE." She took a couple of steps towards Hans and she could see his eyes darken from fear. A small chunk of ice hovered in her hand, her fingers carving it into the shape of a spearhead.

Hans quickly retracted, and mellowed his voice.

"Elsa. I'm sorry. I was over the line, but it's the truth. You know that much. You saved a supposed imperial spy from torture, and now you're doing god knows what with her. The men are prone to rumors especially at our current state." Hans sighed, "I apologize for my behavior, but if we do not get this sorted out, we could … have a rebellion on our hands."

The door slammed shut, and the snowstorm died down. The icicle melted in Elsa's hands and she panted from the sudden outburst of magicka.

"Anna, I'm sorry about Hans. I-"

Elsa turned around to see Anna's face, but instead of the warm comforting smile Elsa expected, she was met with wide eyes frozen in fear. Anna had the same fear in her eyes just as Hans' had a moment ago, but it was not the same. She was scared, that was certain, but that wasn't the problem. Hans was scared of death, he knew that was just an outburst and Elsa didn't mean it, but Anna. Anna didn't know. Anna was scared of _Elsa_. Hans was right, Anna was just a girl Elsa met. Elsa didn't even know her last name. Elsa didn't know what her favorite food is. Anna probably even has other friends or family she needs to be with. Elsa knew nothing about her.

"Anna I didn't mean to do it." Elsa explained, "Sometimes I have these outbursts. I'm sorry."

Elsa looked deeply into the redhead's eyes, expecting a gaze of forgiveness to be returned, telling her it's ok, and everything will be fine. It never came.

"Anna? I am so sorry. It's just that Hans, he called you a uh… and I couldn't allow that."

No response.

"Anna?"

Elsa stepped a couple of steps forwards, and she heard a small whimper from Anna. Another step forward and Anna twitched. She was trying to be brave Elsa thought, trying to be brave for her. But as she took another step, she could see Anna's courage fleeing her.

"Anna please, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to … do it"

Elsa stepped gingerly forward closing the distance to only another stride away, but Elsa's hopes deflated when Anna backed away. It tore Elsa's heart in two. Elsa could comfort Anna if she was scared, or if she was sad, but never did she think _herself_ to be the one Anna feared, to be the one Anna was trying to get away from.

In short time they had been together, Anna had become a major part of Elsa's life. For almost two decades she had been locked and schooled by her father. Refusing any contact with the outsiders, to whom her father claimed to be mere pawns, weak and of minimal importance. For years she had yearned to meet someone else, somewhere whom she could turn to for comfort and support. She had Gerda and Hans that was true, but both of them answered to Ulfric, and whenever Elsa came to them for help her father had took her instead. Only when her father had fallen in battle, did she begin meeting others, but from the years of constant mind wash, Elsa actually began to believe the words of her father. The people she saw on the streets that looked at Elsa and bowed weren't out of respect, they were out of fear. The _friendly_ politicians, who came to her with amiable agreements, did so for their own benefit. They didn't care about Elsa. They just cared about her power and control. But on that winter day, Elsa had met Anna. A beautiful girl that looked back at Elsa with the same longing gaze as she had given her. Anna didn't know she was a Queen, she didn't fear her, Anna just knew her as Elsa.

Anna became the color in her eyes, the candle in the dark, and the physical embodiment of happiness in her life. Despite constantly seeing Anna in dire situations, and she being an image in her head for the majority of the time, Anna always made Elsa want to be a better person, to be the best Elsa could be, and each time Elsa did just that. She had saved Anna's life, cradled Anna in her arms, and comforted when she was sad. But right now, Elsa felt like a disgrace, she had failed the only person she knew she cared about. It is true they barely known each other, but even then Elsa could only see her defeat.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa repeated.

Elsa stopped walking, terrified that Anna would back away more. She dropped her head and fiddled with her fingers not daring to look at Anna, afraid of the guilt it brought.

"Elsa." Anna finally muttered, "It's fine."

Despite the bitter answer, Elsa felt a massive weight on her shoulder lift. She snapped her head up and looked deeply into Anna's eyes. The fear was still there. Elsa felt tears swell in her eyes, but quickly walked towards to Anna arms opening in embrace.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Anna shouted, beating away Elsa's arms. She thrust herself from Elsa and into the back wall. "JUST GET AWAY!"

Anna was leaning against the wall, arms clutching herself, eyes squeezed shut and face turned away from Elsa. She felt as if another chunk of her heart had been chopped off. The more she looked at the petrified girl the more the knife hacked into her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Anna…" Elsa murmured, arms falling back to her sides. The sight was devastating. Elsa had seen the same girl in the same position yesterday. Elsa saw Anna being whipped by a masked man, but this time it was her, Elsa. The whip was in her hand.

"Anna please talk to me." Elsa begged, desperately wiping the images away.

Almost miraculously, Anna lifted her head and looked silently at Elsa. Anna was completely unreadable. She didn't seem hurt, sad, angry or anything. Anna's eyes focused on something behind Elsa and she began to gingerly walk towards her.

"Anna."

Elsa opened her arms once again, a sad smile spreading on her face, but the redhead walked right past Elsa as if she didn't exist. Anna's eyes never met hers, and they never touched. Elsa stood there for a second in horror, arms still held up in expectance of Anna.

"Anna?" Elsa sobbed.

She turned in time to see Anna open the oak door that led out of her bedroom. Elsa clutched at her chest, her heart aching. Elsa was about to lose the only person she ever truly cared about. Elsa was finally happy waking up to the face of Anna, but she hadn't once thought it would be over just like that.

Her free hand stretched desperately out to the disappearing girl.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed louder than she ever thought possible, "PLEASE COME BACK!

The redhead hadn't looked back a single time. To Anna, Elsa had become a ghost of the person she knew. No, Anna didn't know Elsa _at all_. Both of Elsa's hands tore at her chest trying to reach her shriveling heart.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The oak door shut in her face, and Anna was gone.

"ANNA! PLEASE! ANNA! I- I- AGH!"

Elsa fell to the floor, curling into a ball her hands still layered on her empty chest as she wailed. She didn't know if she would recover, she didn't know if she would ever meet someone else, she didn't know whether she would ever be able to care about someone again, but what she did know was that her tether, Anna was gone. The candle that lit up her solemn life, as brief as it was, was now snuffed out; leaving Elsa in the dark husk that was her life.

"I need you."

* * *

Anna slammed the door behind her and exhaled, her breath trembling from what had just happened. She looked to her left and then to her right, the long halls stretched far down and both ended with a junction. Anna nodded to herself. Well, _either I go somewhere OR I can go … uh… somewhere else. _

She was lost in a massive castle, with no idea how to get out. Her hands pressed onto her temples, as she leaned back against the oak door.

_That's what you get for chasing some random girl you barely know. Turns out to be a crazy queen with uncontrollable ice magic. Why are you so stupid!_

She could hear a soft sobbing from the other side of the door and the repeated phrase, "I need you Anna." Anna immediately felt bad for leaving so abruptly, and one of her hands reached for the doorknob. "Why am I so stupid?" Anna heard Elsa say, "Why do I have to ruin the first good thing to happen to me for so long?" Anna's hand had gripped tightly onto the doorknob, but Anna quickly retracted.

"Anna come back. Please."

_No, I mustn't feel bad. What I'm doing is right. _

_"Is it?" _A voice echoed in her head.

_Yes, yes it is. _

_"But just listen to Elsa crying…" _

_Well I guess I could- NO. This will only end badly for both of us. _

_"You would do this to Elsa? What kind of monster are you?" _

_I- I don't know her anymore. I never have._

Anna turned instinctively to the left, and walked down the hall. As her boots echoed off the wall, Elsa's sobbing was soon muffled by the thick stone.

_"You'd leave your only friend like that?" _

_She's not my only friend! I have Constance and the orphans._

_"Constance? Ha! She just wanted you gone so she'd secure her place within the orphanage!" _

_Constance? She would never do that. She knew that I … I wanted to see Elsa, so she helped me._

_"Helped you? People don't want you! Grelod hates you, Constance wants you gone, and to the orphans you're just another Grelod._

_I AM NOT GRELOD._

_"Aren't you though? Because you just abandoned a poor girl and let her weep on the ground while YOU could ESCAPE!"_

_No I'm not…_

_"YOU ESCAPED. EVERYTIME SOMETHING GOES WRONG, YOU RUN AWAY."_

_Shut UP!_

_"AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS, AWAY FROM YOUR ENEMIES… AWAY FROM THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER CARED ABOUT YOU!"_

_SHUT UP! I am doing the right thing and I am going to leave! I made a mistake coming here, and I'm going back. I'm not escaping my problems. I am dealing with them!_

_"You're wrong."_

_HOW IS THIS WRONG?_

Anna expected an answer to disagree, but nothing came, just the last thing the voice said revolving in her head.

_"You're wrong."_

_WHAT IS WRONG?_

_"You're wrong."_

Anna reached the end of the hall and was met with two directions. She stood staring at the single sconce that stood burning at the end of the corridor. She saw in the flame Grelod and Constance together laughing at Anna. She saw Constance grinning and agreeing with Grelod for Anna's good riddance. She saw the orphans hugging Constance just as they had hugged her, asking for stories and sweets, their eyes seeing only Constance, forgetting all of Ana's existence. But for a brief moment, the flame burned ice blue and she saw Elsa lying soulless on the ground of her bedroom weeping for Anna to come back, begging for her return.

_Am I wrong?_

"Elsa, I'm sorry."

She ducked her head away form the small flame and turned left down another corridor escaping the guilt that was growing within her.

* * *

Galmar Stone-fist was a bear of a man. Which he used quite literally. His armor was that of a cave bear. The paws hung over his shoulders covering, covering a hard leather cuirass. His armor was sleeveless leaving his bulging muscles on display. His gauntlets had the bear's claws struck into each knuckles. But the most prominent, was the bear head that sat on his skull, hooded over his head. It's fangs cast in a snarl over his forehead as its dead black eyes gazed at anyone who dared meet Galmar eye to eye.

He stopped and grunted before stopping to enter the low burgundy tent. It was dimly lit, ad five other people had formed a ring around the desk that stood in the middle. Maps were strewn across the table, and flags dotted the crummy paper. They were leaned over the table, and were discussing a matter that although been a long running problem had recently come under a new light. Of the low toned muttering, Galmar could hear certain emphasized phrases.

"Too weak."

"Doesn't support the cause."

"Saved Imperial spy."

"Get rid of her."

It acted as a precursor to the reason Galmar was undoubtedly summoned here for.

"Excuse me." Galmar's voice was low and bland, but it traversed the entire tent and all eyes turned to him.

"Ahh.. Galmar my good fellow." The four people around parted revealing a hooded man.

"You called for me."

"Yes. I did." The man sat down on a large chair behind him. "Do you know why?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." Galmar lied.

Under the veil of the hood, the teeth of the man shined ridiculously bright as he smiled. "Of course you don't."

The man leaned up from his chair and clasped his hands together, elbows on his lap. His fingers were red from his tight grip, a indication of his anger. "Maybe you'd like to tell us, why you let the Queen take an imperial prisoner AWAY?"

The man slammed his fists into the table after screaming the last word, flags toppling from their positions on the map.

Galmar was unfazed, retaining his grim demeanor, "That I agree was unexpected, but she won't do anything about it."

"ARE YOU MAD? Was it not you who saw her save the girl in the forest?" The man face was in the light now, and Galmar could see the anger on it. "Were you not the one to tell us the damned Queen had something for her?"

"I was."

The anger faded from the man, and he was caught speechless at Galmar's emotionless and concise answer.

An elder stepped up from the shadows, and held out his hand offering his input. "We could use this to our advantage."

"How?" The previously angry man leaned back into his chair. "Our plan was to break the Queen using this girl. Not to give that witch a present. We had to make the queen feel hopeless, and to ruin her with the guilt of this girl's death."

"Yes, but what if we made this girl take the Stormcloak oath? Would she not be bound by word to fight her battles? Elsa would be the one to send her to battle, not us. She would send her to death. And that my friends would kill our _beloved_ Queen."

The hooded man sat up, "Sound idea, but why would she ever offer to take the oath?"

Galmar gave a ghost of a grin, "The Queen makes her."

The five men looked at him with a mix of confusion and disbelief. "What?"

"In other words we force her hand. It's a win-win situation. We know how much the queen adores this girl. We capture the queen, and we force the girl to take the oath, if she wants us to release the queen. If she did, Elsa would be destroyed as we planned. And if she denies, well Elsa would still be crushed knowing this girl didn't care about her. "

The old man grunted, "Yeah? Great idea, but how are you going to do that? You can't just capture the queen!"

The people around the table nodded their concurrence, "If you would recall, she does have the skills of a master wizard. She would freeze all of us! And that would include you too Galmar."

Galmar waved off the point, "As we've many times before agreed, she's weak. Ulfric had led us through battles and into the front lines of the enemy, but her? She doesn't have the guts. She had never killed in her life and would never do so."

"How can you be so sure? For all we know, this might be the act to send her down the path of freezing us ALL!"

Galmar squinted in the direction of disagreement and his fist clenched slightly. He wasn't used to being disagreed to, but this old man certainly thought otherwise. "Relax." His words came as a snarl more than speech. "If our information is correct, Elsa would do anything to please her father. You've seen her when she was young! She'd do everything her father said. And now? She'd do everything in memory of him. If we were to approach her suspecting her of conspiring with the Imperials, she would do anything to prove us wrong just so she can look into the mirror and say, father is proud, he isn't ashamed of me."

"AGAIN! How can you be so sure?" The old man raised his hands in exasperation. "You don't know this girl! None of us do!"

Galmar stepped towards the elder. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HOW AM I _SURE_? DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS? DO YOU HAV-"

"THERE IS NO WAY TO BE SURE!"

"THEN I'LL DO IT." Galmar roared. The people were all looking at him now. "I don't care if I become a block of ice, I don't care. WE, together began this, and we ALL agreed she must be removed. She doesn't support the cause as her father did. She will never live up to Ulfric's rule, and she does not have any qualities of a leader. I mean, we've seen for ourselves how easily she would abandon her cause and the men's trust for a damned girl! The only answer is to take her from the throne and select our own to rule. A true Stormcloak. A true brother or sister of Skyrim. A leader we can truly look up. A leader we can follow into victory. This is dangerous, no… The _whole thing_ is dangerous. If you don't have the strength to do even this! I'd saw we stop right now."

Galmar glanced at the men, but none of them would look him in the eye. The elder glanced at him from a second, but when Galmar glared at him, he dropped his eyes instantly.

"Look. I have fought long and hard for the glory of the Stormchloaks" Galmar pointed to the ground, "and I'm not going to have my efforts wasted by a _useless _queen and a bunch of _spineless _idiots!"

The room was silent.

"Good." Galmar spun on his heels towards the tent exit. "Expect good news."

* * *

Elsa had fallen asleep on the floor of her bedroom, and her entire body was sore. She groaned as she picked herself up from the ground and stood half leaning against one of the bedposts. Her eyes were still red and puffy from prolonged sobbing and her throat was dry from crying for Anna. She groaned as she placed a hand on her hip, and arched her back. Elsa was a mess, her perfect braid now tattered, and hair was strewn all over her head. Her dress, the dress she still hadn't changed out of since yesterday, was dotted with tearstains. Elsa rubbed her eyes slightly and sighed.

Anna was gone.

She had pushed her away.

Elsa sat on the bed, her weight barely making a dent on the bed's soft mattress. She undid her braid and let it flow down her back and shoulders. It always made Elsa more relaxed to have her hair free like that, but now with the guilt constricting her heart, it barely did anything. She leaned slowly down the bed and closed her sore eyes. "Anna." She muttered. She allowed herself a peek at where Anna had lay in the morning. She stroked the spot, attempting to get even the slightest feeling of Anna. It was barely noon, but Elsa was completely exhausted. She had stayed up late last night cleaning Anna's wounds and bandaging them. The moon had already begun to go down by the time Elsa was done. She was even woken early by a harsh slap on her back. And now all her work caring for Anna was rendered void.

Anna was gone, and it was her fault.

She grabbed the pillow Anna had used and wrapped her arm over it, pulling it close to her chest. Pretending it was Anna, Elsa placed her face on the soft silk, and confessed.

"Anna I'm sorry."

"I made a promise that I would never let you be alone, and I broke it."

"I've done so much I've regretted, but after what I had just done, I feel I can never redeem myself. Since the day I met you, I felt an absurd connection to you."

"Why did I have to force you away… I'm sorry."

"I need you Anna."

"I trusted you, I cared about you, and I think I may even … uh..." _Love you_ Elsa thought, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, worried the pillow would somehow tell Anna what she said.

As she traced her hand down the white silk, she noticed a strand of hair that remained, Anna's hair. All of a sudden that little thing became Elsa's most valuable possession. It looked like a brass wire, a red-hot copper strand that stood out from the white. Elsa picked it up between her thumb and index finger, holding it up above her face, and letting it glow in the midday sun.

That was the only thing Anna left behind, a single strand of hair. Elsa stood, the hair still trapped between her fingers. She walked briskly to her vanity. She opened a small box that contained a couple of precious rings and dumped them carelessly onto the table. In their place she placed the strand of hair. This was crazy. Keeping Anna's hair, Elsa thought. But then again, what is crazy if Anna had gone all the way from Riften, got chased by a sabre cat, and gotten taken for an imperial spy just to see her.

She placed the box down dead center of the vanity like a prized trophy. She looked into the mirror directly in front her and almost yelped at her appearance. It was shocking per se, a pale face that was veiled with an unreadable expression. She reached a hand to touch the face in the mirror, not believing the image she saw. Her expression was neither grim nor sad, neither gregarious nor celebrating, neither angry nor hurt. Her hair now looked silver, her skin pale, her lips saturated, and even her normally blue eyes looked frosted over. _Ice queen_. Elsa thought, a suiting name for such an icy emotionless person.

The door behind her swung open with a loud crack as it hit the wall. Elsa jumped smacking her knuckles into the glass.

"Anna?" Elsa swung around hope glowing in her eyes, but it was only for an instant.

A group of five soldiers funneled into her room.

"What are you doing here? This is my chamber!"

"HAH! I don't listen to the commands of a conspirer." A man said, "Tell us where you're hiding the spy."

"What spy? I'm not an Imperial!" She begged.

"Oh please, the one you slept with?"

"I didn't sleep-"

"Oh hold on guys, lets not be cruel, she probably got that imperial whore's mouth to open up for her faster than any of us could." Another soldier sniggered.

Elsa's eyes flared up in anger, hearing the same word used on Anna. Her hands became fists, but she was able to quell the blizzard she felt coming.

"What did you call her?" Elsa seethed.

"Oh I'm sorry." The soldier smirked, "Your. Whore."

Her former constraint snapped as Elsa raised her hands, icicles forming in her palms. But before spearing all of the men that stood before her, a crystal clear image of Anna manifested in front of her. The look of white terror in Anna's eyes glowed, as she trembled in fear of Elsa. She dropped the hands to her side guiltily, icicles dissipating and she cast her head away from the men.

"Hmmph. Like I said, weak. Unfit for the role of leader." The soldier looked around at the others, "Take her."

The men grabbed her arms and shoulder and pushed her out of the room. All Elsa could do was follow. Her father had expected her to be the leader he was, to replace him when he had gone, but all Elsa had accomplished was cause an uprising. But without Anna, the "spy", Elsa could not do anything, and so she let herself be the one to suffer, following them to wherever they wanted. In the least, she deserved it.

* * *

Anna was certain she had explored the entire castle searching for the exit, it wasn't after multiple wrong turns and unexpected rooms, did she fumble her way out of the castle and into the city.

Regardless of the triumphant mood Anna was in, a familiar feeling came back to her, the feeling of icy winds chiseling under her skin. Her teeth chattered and she wrapped her arms around her dress. Anna hadn't noticed before, but she didn't recognize her dress. It was Elsa's dress. Anna felt a small ache in her heart as the guilt bit her. Meaning the blond had last night … Anna couldn't think about that now. She had to find out how to leave the city first.

Her shoes crunched into the snow as she walked towards an opening in the stone enclosure. A bonfire burnt brightly in the courtyard, and she noticed a starving figure warming her hands in the fire.

Anna shuddered when she saw the tattered clothe that wrapped the person's body. She must be freezing to death wearing that Anna thought, and it gave her renewed warmth and trust in her thin dress. She walked between two massive stone pillars and came into view of the ancient city of Windhelm. Wherever she looked, she saw stone buildings, with almost none built of wood. Even the tavern situated directly in front of her, was made of stone. Now she just had to find a way out of this stone maze. There was guard patrolling the streets and she jogged to him for some directions.

"Uh, excuse me- sir or ma'am." The guard's face was masked and Anna wasn't quite sure how to address. "Could you point me towards the…"

"Wait, I know you."

"What? Did I do something?" Anna felt her heart thump faster and faster.

"Hmmm. I can't place it, but I know you from somewhere." The guard shook his head, "You were asking?"

"The main gates."

"Ah, right past the inn, you can't miss it."

"Thanks."

Anna brushed past the guard and walked down towards the inn, but she could still feel his eyes on her. She quickened her pace, removing herself from his vision. She rounded the corner of the inn, and stood in awe of the tall gates that led outside Windhelm. The towering gatehouse and the battlements loomed over Anna. She had thought the door to the main hall was large, but these were just colossal. How am I supposed to open these?

She looked around for maybe a guard or something that could tell her. She spotted the same guard she had asked before and walked towards him.

"Wait I know you."

"Of course you do." Anna grinned. "I just talked to you a moment ago."

"Oh right. Another question?"

"Yeah. How am I meant to open those doors? They're huge!"

"New here eh? Well, news for you. They might look big and mighty, but when they're unlocked, it's actually quite easy. Yeah, just a push will suffice."

"Really?" Anna glanced at the monumental gates in awe, "Wow. Thanks."

"No problem." The guard smiled? Anna couldn't tell.

She turned and strode briskly to the gate. She placed both hands on the cold iron and gave a huge push expecting resistance, but it slowly swung open like any old door would have. She stood for a second feeling immensely strong, but remembered it was meant to be like this. She shrugged and continued to push making a gap large enough for her to slip through.

"This is our queen! The great queen we trust!"

The sound of a soldier's voice boomed and the sound rebounded off the solid stone buildings. Anna snapped her head back around to see a ring of Stormcloaks dragging a girl with them. _Elsa?_

One of the soldiers swept a leg under Elsa and she collapsed on the stone ground. The soldiers quickly formed a ring around the figure sprawled on the ground.

"We have followed Ulfric through blood and death. I have seen him take down 10 imperial dogs at a time. I have seen him charge head first into a group of Stormcloaks and come out with but a splotch of dirt on his armor!"

The soldier cast a look at Elsa, jabbing his finger into her face.

"BUT, what has she done? NOTHING. Absolutely nothing. She is weak! She is scared! She will never be Ulfric, the great leader we trust to be the true high king, and the man we follow into battle and emerge victorious. SHE IS NOT FIT!

The man grabbed Elsa's arm. She stood and looked around at the ring of soldier's who cheered him on his rant. A grin smiled on his face

"But citizens of Windhelm! Get this! Whereas the TRUE High King of Skyrim beheads the imperial scum, OUR queen has not only rescued an enemy, but has also bedded her! Take note of HER! The queen is into women!"

A huge round of laughter exploded from the ring of soldiers, and Anna felt a burning rage ignite within her. The figure on the ground was alone, her face hidden beneath her hands, too embarrassed and ashamed to show herself.

"Why has the queen taken a spy? Is she conspiring with the enemy? Is she a spy herself?" The soldier questioned, "Or is she just _reaping _the_ benefits_ of war!"

Anna saw Elsa stand up clumsily and shout at the soldier. "She's not a spy! She's just a normal girl! I never did anything with her!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." The soldier waited for an answer, but all he got was a soft whimper from Elsa. "Of course, you can't, because you LET HER ESCAPE!"

The soldier threw Elsa's arm back at her in disgust. "This is the TRUTH!"

Anna saw Elsa's eyes flit around the crowd for any kind of help. None of the villagers moved, none of the farmers Elsa had aided in their problems stood up for her. The same farmers who had come to Elsa in their times of need. They all stood in the shadows of their houses, watching anxiously at the event unfolding before them.

Anna walked out from the shadow of the gate and let the iron shut behind her. Elsa's eyes suddenly met hers, and they widened. Elsa made the slightest movement of her hand telling Anna to leave and run away. Anna simply shook her head. Elsa pleaded with her eyes for Anna to go somewhere safe, her eyebrows arcing up at the center and her eyes filled with sadness.

Anna had the urge to run, run away from this. Like she had done all the time, but no more. Elsa cared for Anna so much, even now she was willing to suffer so Anna could run away. Elsa had done so much in so little time for Anna, but she had never returned the favor. She had left her alone in her bedroom, alone to fight against these men. The guilt of the memory grew in Anna's heart and with it her obligation to rescue Elsa.

"I AM HERE." Anna shouted at the ring of soldiers. Anna could see tears sliding down Elsa's cheek, but she didn't know whether it was from sadness of seeing Anna's doomed decision or happiness from seeing Anna's heroic rescue.

"Ah. If it isn't the imperial wench herself." The supposed leader of the demonstration scowled. He turned towards the new voice a swagger in his step and smiled.

"Let her go."

"Why? Our queen, so she is called, has betrayed our cause. She has released you from prison without any explanation or even proof of your innocence."

"I am not a spy!"

"Well isn't that what they all say?" A younger soldier blurted out.

The group of men sniggered at the comment and some even patted him on the back. Anna was not amused one bit.

"How can I prove my innocence?" Anna inquired.

The soldiers muttered about themselves, but the answer was unanimous.

"Take the oath."

Anna could see the stunned look on Elsa's face. Elsa slowly shook her head to Anna warning her to stay away from the situation.

"The oath?"

"Yes proclaim your loyalty to the Stormcloaks and offer your hand in the war."

"ANNA NO! Don't take it! You'll be killed in war! You don't have to do this! Not for me!" Elsa shouted desperately at Anna,

Anna shook her head, her heart intent on saving Elsa. It was the least she could do after how much Anna had hurt her.

"Galmar please… Don't let her do this. Just do what you will with me, and leave her alone!" Elsa directed towards the soldier.

"Leave her alone? LEAVE HER ALONE?" Galmar let loose a huge rumble of laughter, "She's a bloody spy, there is no way we would leave her alone!"

There was a silence as neither side had anything more to say. With as much certainty as Anna could gather she spoke.

"I'll do it."

"PLEASE ANNA! NO!" The wind picked up significantly, and Anna heard a few lights go out, as the habitants closed their doors and windows.

"What are the words?"

Galmar grinned mischievously. "You sure little girl?"

"DON'T ANNA!" A light snow picked up and swirled around the ring of soldiers.

"I'm sure"

"Repeat after me. I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim."

"MY FATHER'S DEAD GALMAR, YOU CAN'T MAKE HER SWEAR TO A DEAD MAN!" The blizzard was at its might, and Anna pushed towards the heavy wind, hand raised to her face. She looked around and saw many of the soldier's had done likewise, some were brave and only steadied themselves, while some ducked for cover in terror.

"I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim." Anna repeated.

"As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond … even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."

"NO!" A huge gust of wind surged, and Anna heard a chorus of grunts and shouts, as the soldiers were pushed from their stance. Galmar had not moved an inch; his feet remained planted on the ground and his arms crossed around his chest. Anna herself had even begun to feel her footing come loose.

"As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond … even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING ANNA!" The snow had begun falling as clumps and despite it being no more than noon, the sky darkened from the thick snow.

"All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

"ANNA!"

"All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim."

Instantaneously, the blizzard stopped and the snow fell at the same time onto the ground with a big FWOOMP.

Galmar uncrossed his arms and clapped his hands slowly. "Welcome to the Stormcloaks, Anna."

He turned to his men and held up his hand, "LET US CELEBRATE THE FRESH MEAT!"

Most of the soldiers had gotten to their feet and cheered. But Anna was sure it was more for surviving that blizzard rather than the new Stormcloak. A couple were still dusting of the snow from their armor and helmets, and Anna could hear the curses.

Those who had gathered themselves together were patting each other on the back, joking about the near death experience they just had. Galmar spurred them to the bulky stone tavern. "DRINKS ON ME!" This time, all the soldiers shouted in joy and trailed after him into the building, the sound of flagons on flagons soon filling the air; Burping and Laughing mixing with the sloshing of beer and wine.

Anna began to walk away as well, but she saw Elsa, standing alone in the center of the city. The residents of the city turned and left, the situation having been resolved. None of the guards were willing to help the lonely girl even though she was the Queen. The guilt in her chest burst and Anna ran down the stairs and right into Elsa's chest. Anna held the blond tightly and pushed Elsa's head into her shoulder stroking her hair.

"I've failed my father… I've started an uprising I can't contain. They're right. I'm not fit for leader. I'm not strong and I'm not courageous. I'm not anything. I will just be a shadow of my father and nothing more. Maybe I _should_ just give up the throne."

Elsa sniffled.

"You're not your father, Elsa. You're better than him. I know you are. You were alone and afraid, but now, I'll be right here." Anna comforted. "We can make it together."

"You barely know me, but you still trust me." Elsa said stifling a small whimpering sound. "Anna, I- I'm sorry for …. _everything_."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Elsa."

"This morning I-"

"If there's anyone who should be apologizing, it's me."

"Anna, you just swore an oath to a dead man. Do you know what you have sacrificed? For me? You'll never be free from duty again, you'll never live the life you probably wanted, you'll never-"

"I don't care." Anna looked up at the taller girl, "As long as your safe, nothing matters."

The midday sun shone brightly down on them, as if casting a holy light upon the two. Elsa shut her eyes, holding back the tears that brimmed on her eyelids. Anna felt Elsa's arms finally rise and encircle her shoulders, Elsa's cheek on top of Anna's hair, sharing their warmth in the cold winter day.

"It's alright Elsa, I've got you."

"That's my line." Elsa smiled slightly, "And you're hair still looks… _nice_."

* * *

**A/N**

***UPDATE* I hope the update clarified whatever confusions you had, and filled the admittedly giant plot-hole. **

**Top of the day to you!**

**Last chapter I said legit Elsanna would begin. I never said it wouldn't be dark. BUT, since I pretty much cleared my mind of the dark things for now, I can give you my word for fluff next chapter!**

**Honestly though, I wasn't too happy with how this chapter turned out. Had to rewrite a LOT of parts. Never the less, I hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

**I'm open for your opinions or comments. SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thank you!**

**ExGuard123**

**Skyrim Explanations:**

**War: When I refer to war in my story I am talking about the war between the Imperials and Stormcloaks. It IS a civil war for the control of Skyrim. I realize it probably wasn't that clear to understand, but yeah apologies for that.**

**'Wait I know you': A bug in Skyrim that causes guards to non-stop say that phrase even if you weren't wanted in that region. It was the most annoying bug ever, it's like god damn it SHUT UP. Anyways, that's if you're wondering why the guard is so dumb. Haha :) I'll stop. **


	5. Chapter 5: Sparring Partners

"Anna? Are you sure about this?"

"Of course!" Anna said excitedly, "You're the one who wanted this right?"

It was true. It has been a week since… the incident. For an entire week Anna was in bed her leg wound having opened again during the "Elsa-blizzard" as she called it. The whole time, Elsa sat guiltily beside her refusing to fall asleep. As Elsa had expected, numerous times Hans came and begged her to have Anna train like a normal Stormcloak recruit. She can't train with you; the men will spread rumors, yadayada. He had become more of a nagging mother rather than an advisor in Elsa's opinion. And as most nagging mothers are treated, Hans was ignored. Elsa couldn't bring herself to send Anna to an actual military camp. Highly exaggerated yet quite possible fates for Anna swirled in Elsa's head. She had considered having a personal trainer, but Elsa really couldn't trust anyone at the moment.

"Well, yeah… but I don't really know how to use …" Elsa dangled a wooden sword from her fingertips. "This."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! We'll practice together." Elsa felt herself being dragged out into the center of the courtyard by a smiling and excited Anna. The redhead pointed her sword at Elsa's chest, lifting her head into an arrogant fencing pose. "_En garde_."

Elsa felt herself relax in Anna's presence, "Anna, I was raised by the great Ulfric Stormcloak, even _I _know that's not how you hold a sword."

Anna dropped her sword tip to the ground and raised a curious eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't know how to use a sword?"

Elsa flushed, "Well, I- I. Um, my father used to take me here and show me one or two things. But it's been so long, so, uh, I don't remember that much."

The image of her father shaking his head reappeared, and Elsa felt a tang of shame. It seemed to occur a lot these days and it was so god damned annoying. Elsa couldn't spend one second with Anna, without her father's ashamed figure appearing in her head. Elsa's body tightened and she gripped the wooden hilt securely with both her hands, the sword hugged close to her chest. When her father was still alive, the men would practically carry him back to the palace, cheering and churning with joy from a recent victory. And Elsa? She could barely use a sword. Her hands nervously rubbed the leather hilt, her palms sweaty even in the frigid air.

Elsa's depressing train of thought was halted when she felt a sharp pain on her thigh as Anna swatted at it with the flat side of her sword.

Despite wearing a suit of heavy steel plate armor, Elsa yelped at the sudden attack. Anna giggled, watching Elsa jump, her armor rattling like a rock in a bucket. Hans had told her many times that it would be uncomfortable and even worse than a simple leather armor. I mean it was training after all. But having not truly fought anyone before, Elsa was not ready to take a chance, especially not with Anna. Elsa had managed to clamber down the stairs that led to the small courtyard, the steel plates sliding and scraping against each other. Elsa really needed to get in shape, her breath heavy simply from walking down stairs in the amour. But when she reached the courtyard, she felt extremely lucky to have worn the choking helmet as well. Elsa's face had turned a tender red, when she saw Anna's jaw drop. Anna herself was wearing a simple shirt and pants, with a scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair was braided into two lengths that hung simply down her shoulders over the scarf. Anna was prepared for a simple training session; Elsa on the other hand was prepared for the entire palace to crumble on top of her.

Anna raised her sword again, her eyes a look of determination. "Well, _master sword maiden,_ if you'd kindly show me what you know. That would be _much _appreciated." Anna said in a mocking tone of propriety.

"Shouldn't we get a soldier to teach you? I'm really not sure…" She had been so determined to keep Anna away from any harm from the soldiers, that Elsa didn't even think about herself. Elsa's eyes flitted around the courtyard in search of anything that would her from the current situation. Elsa had been so excited, but after that depleting journey from the armory to the courtyard in her armor, she quickly regretted her decision.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Anna beckoned, "If you aren't that good. That just means we'll be able to train together. Two birds with one stone? Is that the saying?"

Elsa wasn't sure at all. She'd barely even held a weapon in her hand before, even if it was wooden. Her face was burning from anxiety, and again her masked helmet seemed like a godsend. Suddenly, her eyes lit up when they fell upon an old straw dummy lying under a hill of hay.

"Oh! You could practice with that!" Elsa said, ecstatic that she would not have to fight Anna, or look stupid for that matter.

Anna glanced in the direction Elsa was pointing, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. But as she realized what it was, she gave a look of dejection. "Oh… a dummy?" Anna sighed, "I guess… I guess it works."

Despite the minimal vision her visor gave her, Elsa felt a throb in her chest as she watched Anna drop her sword on the ground and lumber joylessly to the heap of hay. Elsa was eaten up with selfishness and she couldn't stand watching Anna's sad form digging for the submerged dummy. The hay was parted messily yet agonizingly slow. Elsa trembled trying to be tough, biting the insides of her cheeks.

_Come on Elsa, it's Anna. You don't want to look stupid in front of her. You've already done enough donning this piece of scrap metal, no need to shame yourself with your pathetic swordplay._

Elsa was sure, she tasted bloody from her biting, but when she heard a small-frustrated sigh from Anna, Elsa broke.

"Anna. Wait." Elsa leaned down to pick up Anna's abandoned sword and held it out to her. "I guess- I guess I can show you."

Anna jumped up excitement, dropping a mound of hay onto the ground. She skipped over to Elsa and bowed in a knightly manner, accepting the sword from her Elsa with both her hands. Anna giggled, "My Queen?"

"Um, well my father used to always tell me to keep your body balanced and yourself properly positioned. It helps you to make the most powerful moves and also effectively parry."

Elsa put two hands on the sword, and held it evenly in front of her, slightly slanted in preparation of an imaginary attack. Her feet were spread shoulder width, with the right a little further up than her left.

"Um… like this?"

Anna faced the same direction as Elsa and craned her neck over to see if her feet placement matched Elsa's. Anna's arms stretched out ridiculously straight, holding the outstretched awkwardly.

"Uh, not exactly. You have to relax your arms." Elsa looked Anna up and down. "You're being too stiff."

Anna shook her arms a little, and squatted slightly, "Better?"

"Well not really… you have to bend your elbows."

Anna did as told, but now looked as if she were cradling a child.

"No… um try a little farther."

"No, no, just a little."

"Uh, that's _too _little."

"That's way too... " Elsa coughed, "Never mind … it's good enough for now."

Anna gave a small-depressed smile, and Elsa winced at the expression. She cursed herself for the involuntary insult and quickly spoke to remedy.

"Don't worry Anna, you'll get it sometime. I mean I might actually be teaching everything wrong! It has been years since I've touched a sword. I've seen my father do a few tricks, but I really don't think that I…" Elsa sighed, "You know what? I'll get Hans to help or something."

Elsa turned and strode towards the courtyard exit. She had expected a dramatic exit, but the scraping and screeching of the metal plates refused to give her the pleasure.

"Don't go!" Anna cried, "I want _you_."

Elsa stopped. Her armor rattled slightly as she shuddered.

_She wants me? Oh good god, Anna wants me…_

Elsa quickly slapped herself in her mind for thinking such inappropriate thoughts. She gritted her teeth, not allowing the lustful side of her brain take over.

_Get a hold of yourself Elsa, you know what she meant. Did you really have to overthink such an innocent remark? _

Elsa turned around, trying to look as normal as anyone could in an oversized suit of armor. And as if Anna's thoughts had paralleled Elsa's, Anna shook her hands wildly, backing up slightly, a look of plain worry on her face. "Oh, ah, heh. That's not what I meant. Um, I've never used a sword before, and I just wanted _you _to be my first."

Elsa cringed, almost fainting at the suggestive language. _Had Anna put an accent on you? No, just a mistake. It had to be!_

"Sparring partner!" Anna quickly followed, "I want you to show me how to handle a sword."

_Oh no … you're only making it worse Anna._

Anna's face became a bright red color, possibly even more red than Elsa's, her eyes flickered aimlessly looking everywhere but at Elsa. The younger girl cleared her throat nervously as she tucked an auburn strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh jeez… um, I'm sorry, god that's even worse. You –um- know what I meant right?"

Elsa was stunned; the only sound coming from her was a small wheezing noise, as she fought to comprehend what had just happened. Had Anna just flirted with her? Or was it just a slip of tongue? No, it had to have been a mistake. Anna liking Elsa? Pssh.

"Elsa?"

"Uh, yeah?" Elsa swallowed heavily.

"Are you still going to get Hans?"

Elsa hesitated, not sure if she could really handle being in Anna's presence after… whatever that was. "I- I- was-"

"Could you please take off the helmet? I'm sorry, it's just weird trying to find your eyes through that little slit." Anna winced, wondering if she should've interrupted Elsa.

_Anna is trying to find my eyes… wow, that's so… wait oh no. That means I have to take off my helmet! Anna's going to see my face! She's going to know! She can't know! _

"It's alright."

"What?"

"If you don't want to take off the helmet I mean."

"Oh. Um. If you want me to, I- I can."

"No, no! It's up to you, I mean you are the queen."

"Right…" Elsa managed. _Great, now even Anna is scared of the fact that I am the Queen. I'm just a normal person! Anna, especially should know that! Maybe, I should just give up my throne. I can't live, with Anna fearing each move she makes around me._

Elsa's grip on the sword tightened and she felt the wood become glazed in a thin coat of ice. Her armor was frozen solid, the steel plates melding together with ice. Elsa could quite literally not move.

"Elsa! You're armor!" Anna shouted, running towards Elsa, "You're freezing literally!"

But _if Anna knows I like her, she's going to run! Worrying about being the Queen around Anna's going to be pointless if she's not even going to be next to me! She's going to think I'm creepy! Who falls in love with someone while they're freezing to death! That is crazy! She's going to freak out…_

Elsa felt two hands firmly grasp the wings on her helmet. Through the visor, she saw Anna's face drawn with effort; her eyes squeezed shut and her cheeks puffed up.

_If she finds out, ohhhh, if _Anna _finds out! What are you doing Elsa? You're the Queen! Queens get nervous sometimes right? Absolutely normal! _

Elsa could feel her body being lifted upwards as Anna tugged on the helmet. The red head's face was similarly red with the obvious strain, refusing to let Elsa make herself an ice statue.

_Just give up Anna, please. Let me live and die alone in my pathetic shell. _

The ice that had bound the helmet to the cuirass began to crack, and Anna let out a huge breath, panting heavily from the work, but in almost an instant she continued her pull. Her cheeks were red from exertion and her arm muscles pulsed in strength.

_Give up Anna!_

She wouldn't. The cracked ice had already frozen itself back up and only seemed to increase in mass. Everything was stacked against Anna. There was no way she could pull the helmet off with brute strength. Even if she had been hacking into it with a giant pickaxe, it would have been impossible, yet Anna kept going.

In the end, it wasn't Anna that gave up, but Elsa. The ice that had held the pieces of armor so firmly together melted, a torrent of water splashing onto the ground. A yelp echoed off the courtyard walls as Anna tumbled backwards, a flash of red hair, with the frosted helmet still held fast in her hands.

"Anna!" Elsa ducked down to catch the falling girl. In the moment, she could only think about saving Anna and forgot a very important thing. She was wearing a klunking metal suit.

"AHHH! Watch out!" Elsa voice changed instantly from fear to panic.

She ended up tripping over her own feet, tumbling onto the ground after Anna.

_Oh great Talos, please don't tell me I've crushed her._

A burst of laughter resounded next to her and Elsa wondered if gods had a sense of humor. Elsa quickly scrambled up, falling down yet again from the inability to lift the hefty steel.

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa apologized in the direction of laughter, as she attempted to sit upright, "I'm _really _sorry!"

"No worries, just an accident. Right?" Elsa felt Anna's arms under hers, as her body left the ground. "Wow this armor really is _heavy._" Anna grunted the last word as she heaved Elsa the final distance to her feet. Elsa wobbled for a moment, the weight of the armor swaying as she balanced herself.

"Anna, I'm sorry about that." Elsa mumbled, her head slinking into the large hole where the helmet used to sit and she looked like a turtle that was threatened by a predator.

"Hey. People get nervous sometimes." Anna grinned, "_Even _Queens."

"You're not scared?" Elsa shivered as the dark memory of Anna face paling from fear reappeared. It had haunted her constantly, but seeing the girl smiling in the face of imminent danger, it ceased to be the daunting feeling she had before.

"Nope!" Anna said still smiling widely, "I know you didn't mean it."

"But you fell! _I _made you fall!"

_What are you doing? Just accept her sincere apology. Go hug her, or just do something!_

"That?" Anna gestured behind her, "Please… You think I can't handle that?"

"But it was _still _my fault." Elsa cowered even deeper into her turtle shell.

_No you idiot, not that!_

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was me who made you nervous."

"But it was _I_ who thought about it the wrong way."

"Well _I _was the one who said those things!"

"And if it wasn't for my magick-"

"No, Elsa, stop. We're supposed to be practicing sword fighting not arguing whose fault it was that I landed on my butt!" Anna offered a sheepish grin, which Elsa could only respond to with a small nod. There was a moment of silence, and Elsa felt Anna's eyes examining her face, looking for a reaction. There was none. Elsa was hurt, angry with herself, but then also happy that Anna didn't care about her issue. It was confusing at the least.

"Now come on!" Anna's grin reformed itself, and she pulled Elsa back to the center of the courtyard "Show me what you got!"

Anna scooped up her sword and for a reason Elsa couldn't find, Anna stood in a flawless stance. Her sword was held to the optimum position, both hands grasping the leather hilt loosely in preparation of a parry. Her feet were shoulder wide, resting on the toes, bouncing slightly ready to lunge at anyone within her range.

Perfection.

Elsa could positively say she herself could not achieve such grace and strength at once. Anna's braids swayed in her fluid motion. For a second, Elsa saw her father in place of Anna, the greatest warrior to ever live reincarnated. The gruesome look of her father's face gazed at her, the wooden sword drenched in blood.

_"Even she is a better soldier than you are. She is a true Stormcloak. You are nothing."_

_Father? You…_

"Something wrong?" Anna gleamed in the white sun, her smile just as inviting as ever, temporarily blocking out the gory image of Ulfric.

"Oh, um, nothing." Elsa mumbled.

_"She should've been my daughter. She would fight for the cause. She is a strong woman, you are weak, coward"_

"It's obviously something." Anna said, one eyebrow raised.

_"You better get it together Elsa or it won't be long before you're here with me." _And with that, the shadowy figure was gone

Elsa shook her head violently, her gaze downcast, hoping to remove her father's condescending words from her mind. One thing was true, Elsa

"Are you okay?"

She looked up once more and the bloody form of Ulfric was gone, leaving only the pure and innocent, Anna. "I'm fine. Thank you. It's that, um, you're posture is really good. Er, maybe even perfect. I was just- I just couldn't believe my eyes."

"Oh. It is?" Anna held her head up high, her pride obvious.

Elsa nodded, giving a ghost of a grin.

"Woohoo! Now maybe we can finally get some fighting?" Anna swished her sword through the air fending off imaginary enemies. She danced around the courtyard singing a strange melody of whooshes and clangs, illustrating invisible clashes of swords and shields.

Elsa laughed. "Alright. Come on."

* * *

Clock!

Clack!

The sound of wood and wood resounded in the courtyard. The two swords have been blunted and rubbed down to look like mere poles. The originally rectangular blade was sanded down, their blades edge a semicircle to its former pointed triangle shape.

Thock!

Elsa and Anna have been training for the entirety of the morning. Forgetting lunch, the two girls continued to spare. The sun was falling beneath the courtyard walls, yet the two girls remained. The reason? Anna's unswaying determination to win. Once. Just once.

Smack!

"You're tired aren't you?" Anna grinned mischievously, lunging forward at the blond. "Just give up now Elsa." The redhead had not won a single match the whole day, and had been forced to utilize lowly taunting in an effort to defeat Elsa. In truth, neither of them excelled in swordplay, but Elsa was still leagues better than Anna.

Crack!

Elsa sidestepped, easily warding off the lame attack with a sway of her sword.

"Ha!" Elsa spun around, attempting a counter attack on the now exposed side of Anna. "Not even sweating!"

That was a lie. Elsa was sweating like mad. Her inner shirt was now practically glued to her back with the sweat, one of the downsides of being cold resistant and still lumbering around in a steel suit she assumed. What kind of idiot wears plate armor to a _wooden _sword fight? She had spent the majority of the morning mentally ranting about her stupidity, as she warded off Anna's attacks.

"Oh yeah?" Anna leaned back, narrowly missing the tip of Elsa's sword. "Well I'm still going to beat you-EAAARGH!"

Anna raised her sword above her head, and brought it down. Her teeth flashed in the light, as she laughed in triumph. Elsa's shoulder, her target, was clear of any obstruction. She could virtually hear the wood on metal now, the beautiful metallic clang of the contact that would signify her undisputable victory.

What she didn't expect was the sharp pain in her ribs.

"YES! Take that!" Elsa roared victoriously.

Anna was confused until she looked down to see the tip of Elsa's sword still in contact with her now probably broken rib. Broken from shame.

"I beat you! Again!" Elsa added.

Anna slowly looked back at her own sword. It sat mere inches above Elsa's shoulder.

"How?" Anna breathed, "So close…"

Fight after fight, Anna was victim to Elsa's triumphant laughs. Time after time, Anna tried again, only to be defeated by the self proclaimed sword-maiden.

Elsa pulled back her sword and gazed at the stunned Anna. Despite seeing Anna's state of shock and knowing Anna's hopes had all but been obliterated, Elsa grinned. "Didn't see that coming did you? You have to be focused, don't be distracted."

"But- but you were right there." Anna mumbled more to herself than anyone, "I had you… I was going to win."

"Rematch?"

Anna didn't reply.

"Um I said … rematch?" Elsa said leaning her head closer towards the stunned redhead. Before Elsa could even react, Anna's blade whizzed past her helmet.

"Dang it!"

"Trying to surprise attack me eh? I'll take that as an yes!"

"HEEEEYAAAHH" Anna screamed, running towards Elsa.

Down cam a flurry of blows, a relentless barrage of strikes Elsa could only marginally parry.

"Anna! Calm down!" Elsa commanded desperately to quell the incessant blows.

Clack!

"I."

Thack!

"WILL."

Clock!

"WIIIIIIN."

And with her last word being a booming shout, Anna whirled around, drawing a wide circle with her sword. Elsa wasn't poised and her sword wasn't ready. Anna's weapon was on its way to cut into Elsa's side and she had everything to her advantage. It was perfect. It was glorious. Hope for victory had never been so close.

Anna should've learnt from her recent mistake.

As the saying goes, the higher your hopes were, the further they fell. Without any alert or precursor, Elsa danced to the side as Anna's sword, along with her hopes and dreams, flew past the target. Not expecting to have the attack dodged, Anna stumbled past Elsa, following her sword towards the borders of the courtyard.

"Hah! Don't get your hopes up Anna, it's the same mistake over and over again."

Anna had practically lost all hope at that moment. There was no defeating Elsa. She was too powerful. In the morning, before even meeting up with Elsa, Anna had fantasized about instantly mastering the sword and beating Elsa right away. To be able to stand over Elsa, sword in the air, laughing gloriously. How wrong she saw that to be.

"Wait." Anna turned around and positioned herself in front of Elsa once more, "Remember how you said in the morning you didn't know how to use a sword?"

Elsa didn't lie. She barely knew how to use a sword. Anna was just _really_ bad. The two girls slowly walked in a circle, swords pointed at each other, eyes never leaving their counterparts. Their eyes were twinkling, searching for a clear place to strike, an open bullseye.

"Did I?"

"Yes! You said all you did was watch your father, and you forgot much of it."

"Ahhh." Elsa grinned, "You forgot my mother."

"WHAT? Your mother?"

"Yeah, that's how she met my father. There was a tournament, and my mother was the only one to fight him longer than five minutes. When she took her helmet off and my father saw that she was a woman, he was immediately… well let's just say, it was love at first sight."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah."

"But-"

"But what? But she's a woman?" Elsa smirked, the irony well clear to her.

"No! It's just I've never heard of her before. She's the wife of Ulfric Stormcloak! How could I not have heard of this before."

Without even noticing, both of the swords have been lowered to touch the ground, the two girls more focused on the conversation than on fighting. They straightened their backs and stopped stalking each other, continuing to talk.

"Well, Ulfric. He-" Elsa corrected herself. "My father wasn't… satisfied."

"Satisfied?"

"He was worried the men would look up to her instead of him, and so they divorced."

"WHAT?" Anna's face was a mix of confusion and horror, not believing this could happen. For the majority of her life, Ulfric's name was never said without praise or envy and now, Anna felt only loathe for the great leader. "For power?"

"Yes, if it isn't obvious, my father lusted for power. He masked this- this desire of his by making it some sort of glorious fight for the Nords and Skyrim. But I knew it was simply for himself. And my mother? Yeah, she and I were very close, we would do almost everything together …" Elsa continued to elaborate on her grand yet touching history with her mother, but Anna was more interested in the fact that Elsa was very much distracted. Anna eyes saw one thing and one thing only, the possibility of victory. She had been deprived of it for so long, she hungered for it.

_God damn myself. She's having this emotional flashback, and all I'm worried about it winning this fight. I'm almost like Ulfric… a monster._

Anna glanced at Elsa's hands, barely grabbing on to the sword.

_This could be my chance though… ARGGG! We've sparred for hours and I've never won…_

Anna felt her hand unconsciously raise her own sword ever so slowly to not disturb Elsa.

_Wow, she really is talking a lot. Maybe I should listen. Urg. Too late._

Anna dashed forward with her sword, striking Elsa's side with an unplanned strength. Anna was prepared for the sweet music of clashing metal to dance into her ears, but what she got was instead, a solid THUD.

"OWWWWW!"

Anna's eyes widened instantly, wincing at the shrill shriek.

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry!" Anna looked to Elsa's face in search of forgiveness, "I'm truly sorry! That was stupi- are- are you crying?"

_Oh great Talos save me! Was her flashback that emotional? Of course it was you idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was talking her parents, and you decide attack her? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!_

"No, it's alright." Elsa sniffled, "I get it, I shouldn't have beat you so much."

"What? Nonononono, don't say that. It's clearly my bad. I was a sore loser, and I interrupted you and your story about your mother. I can't stress how sorry I am! You were talking about your parents for godsakes! I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupi-"

"No really… its' fine."

_Wait what? That's it? Did I hit her on the head?_

"Um Elsa, I think I hit you really hard are you sure your fine?"

"Yes."

* * *

_AHHHHHHH THE PAIN! ARG! BY THE DIVINES! I thought this armor covered everywhere! By Talos, why must've she hit me in quite possibly the only vulnerable spot on this suit of armor!_

"Um Elsa? Are you alright?"

_AHHHHHGGGG…. URRRRGGG. It's throbbing! I can't take it anymore! MMHHHHMM._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elsa said without a hint of doubt.

"Oh phew, I thought I really hurt-"

"BY THE GODS, THE PAIN, AAARRRGGGG!" Elsa couldn't hold it within herself anymore; the pain was just too great. She had to release the pressure somehow, and sadly that was the only output.

"Elsa!"

"No! I said I'm fine!"

"You're not! You just roared out in agony!"

"NO!" Elsa forced a trembling smile, "I'm f-fine. J-Just joking with you!"

_God, god, god, god, god…_

"I think we're done for today." Elsa wheezed.

Elsa turned awkwardly towards the courtyard exit. She walked, or rather hobbled forward. Each movement she made, forced a piece of the plate armor to jab into her side.

_UURRHMMMMMM_

She forced herself to keep in the short cries, refusing to let Anna worry about a mere sparring accident. The only visible hint she had given to pain was the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

_Good think she, ARRRG, Anna thought they were, URRR, from my 'flashback'. Thank Talos, she wasn't, EERRR, listening. She can't know they were from her MHHHMM, her attack._

"Elsa? I'm worried."

Elsa sighed, her breath quivering as it left her.

"I'm completely fine Anna, there is absolutely no need to, GODS ABOVE, BY THE DIVINES, TALOS HELP ME, AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Another plate of metal struck her in her side, and she immediately swung her opposite arm to caress the although not visible, obvious bruise. A huge mistake. The movement merely shifted the armor forcing the already jabbing plate to bite deeper into her. Elsa let out what could only be described as a monstrous shriek before she fell to the ground.

Anna lunged to save Elsa from the imminent fate of producing an symphonic piece of metal clanging and clashing.

"My god Elsa, this really is heavy?" Anna groaned, slowly laying Elsa into the soft dirt of the courtyard, leaving her head propped against a large rock. "I'm surprised you can walk in this."

"I'm totally fine Anna, n-no need to worry." Elsa managed.

"Elsa, stop lying and just let me see where it hurts."

"I'm not-"

"Elsaaa?"

"Fine… Left side." Elsa attempted to motion where it was, but quickly decided against it, feeling the plate moving to stab into her once again.

Anna knelt down next to the wincing figure on the ground, and moved to lift Elsa's arm out of the way, so she could take a look. Anna had barely set her hands on the blondes gauntlets and vambrace, when Elsa shook her head madly in denial.

"Elsa. I need to look at it. It seems really painful."

_Well lifting my arm is also really painful. _But what could she say. This was Anna in question. Innocent Anna. Elsa gave a small nod, and gritted her teeth. Anna slowly moved Elsa's arms upwards.

_Talos give me the strength to-_

"AAAHHHCCKKK"

"OH! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Anna quickly dropped her arm, which only made Elsa wince even more.

"Just get me Ha-"

Anna wouldn't let her finish the sentence, "We need to get you out of this armor."

"Right, exactly why I need-"

"_I _need to get _you _out of this armor."

_What? She? My shirt is covered in sweat! It's disgusting! I've worked so hard keeping a pristine image. It'll all be ruined._

"What? You know? I actually feel much better now! I think I can-" Elsa attempted to raised herself, but the instant she put pressure on her arm, she clattered back to the ground.

"Didn't think I'd pack this much punch did you?" Anna glanced at her discarded sword.

Elsa merely shook her head.

"Guess there goes your armor."

There was nothing Elsa could say or do to prevent what Anna wished. She could only sit and watch as Anna unbuckled the leather straps that held her breastplate on. Her hands moved swiftly over each buckle, the light click of each strap unbuckling was the only sound to fill the courtyard for a good five minutes.

"There. All done." Anna looked at Elsa with worry, "Um, I'm going to take it off now. Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"This." The breastplate was slowly raised and Elsa felt heavenly, as the side plates clattered to the ground beside her. The relief was phenomenal, and she couldn't have but let out a deep breath.

Anna coughed.

"Th-Thanks Anna."

Anna grinned and saluted. "Nurse Anna at your service."

_As long as I can keep my shirt on, this won't get weird. Alright, just let her take off your armor. No big deal right?_

Once again, metal was the sole sound to be heard, as Anna went to work removed the various pieces of metals that covered Elsa's body, encasing her in a supposedly indestructible suit. As each section came undone, Elsa let out an unconcious sigh of pleasure. Right in front of her, kneeling and hands at work, Elsa could see the smile Anna had each time she successfully removed a section.

"All done." Anna leaned back to admire her work, with Elsa leaned back in euphoria, still bathing in the release of the metal plates.

Elsa closed her eyes in relaxation, floating on her own cloud of comfort. Suddenly she felt hands grip onto the hem of her shirt. She denied at first, reasoning it to be just wind, but when she felt her shirt slowly being hiked up, her eyes snapped open.

"Anna!"

"What?"

"What- what are you doing?"

"Taking a look at your wound." Anna said with the most innocent face Elsa has ever seen in her life. The redhead blinked once, her face not showing one sliver of indecency.

"I thought…"

"What?"

"Oh um… nothing." _Don't go there Elsa._

Anna raised her eyebrows, but shrugged off Elsa's awkwardness without another glance. Her hands returned to the shirt, and gingerly began to remove it, watching out for the wound.

_Did I wear a bra today? Oh please tell me I wore one…_

As Anna neared Elsa's breasts, she could feel the blonde shudder from beneath.

"Oh sorry! Did I touch your wound?"

Elsa simply shook her head, her wandering mind knowing exactly why she shuddered.

"Ok… um, Elsa? Your arms."

Anna's hands lightly pulled Elsa's arms through, ever so carefully watching for any reaction from Elsa, who had her eyes squeezed shut in anxiety.

_What is she doing? She's just looking at your wound. Nothing more. Oh god… This is weird._

Elsa cracked one eye open just a sliver, so see Anna holding her sweat drenched shirt in her hands.

"Wow, it's so wet."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. _What? What did she say?_

"Oh god! I meant the sweat! The sweat! Sorry! That sounded weird." Anna laid Elsa's shirt to the side, "Arg, why am I so incapable of speech today?"

_It's Anna, Elsa. She's innocent. Stop overthinking everything._

Elsa didn't want to look at Anna, worried Anna's former statement would actually become true. The redhead had her warm hands placed on to Elsa's skin to which the blonde bit back a groan. It was a constant fight against losing her composure, as Anna carefully caressed her side, dangerously close to Elsa's breasts. Each time the younger girl's fingers grazed her bra Elsa visibly trembled and audibly moaned.

And each time, Anna said, "Is that where it hurts?"

_No, that's my breast. _"Um, yes."

What could she say? No? That would only beg the question, why was she moaning then? Then what would Elsa say? No. Anna couldn't know about it.

_Anna is innocent. Repeat it to yourself. She sacrificed a normal life for you. She is fighting the war for you. She's pure._

Elsa was more nervous than she could ever remember herself to be. She could practically feel the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead, and… her entire body.

"How are you still sweating?" Anna inquired. "Sure yeah, we were training, but it's so cold, how cou-" Anna's voice hiccupped, "I'm so sorry! I just realized it was cold, then I looked at my hands, than I saw that you were practically naked, and then I remembered it being cold. And oh you must be freezing right now! Sorry, uhh, I'm rambling!"

Elsa opened her eyes to see a very frantic Anna, looking around everywhere for something warm to wrap her in. Anna picked up the sweaty shirt only to notice it had already frozen solid.

"Oh jeez, um here. " Anna grabbed the scarf that was tied around her neck, "Take this."

Anna held it out and moved to mummify Elsa with the woolen scarf, but Elsa quickly stopped her, grabbing the scarf from Anna. "Anna. There's no need. I can resist the cold." Elsa could see a question forming on the younger girl's mouth, "And before you ask why, no, I'm not sure either. I was born with it. Here put on the scarf."

Elsa held the scarf up with her hands, and Anna tried to push it towards Elsa. "No, Anna. Come here. You need it more than I do."

Anna leaned closer, and Elsa swung the scarf over Anna's head, pulling the redhead's face even closer. Elsa could see the blush growing on her cheeks, Anna's eyes averting her gaze. Her hands found their way onto Elsa's shoulder, the only thing preventing her from falling on top of the blonde. Elsa tucked the scarf under itself, and flattened it against Anna's neck, blocking as much skin as she could. "There."

Despite finishing with the job, Elsa's hands remained glued to Anna's neck. She could feel the younger girl swallow, her face turning a glowing red, putting even the ripest tomatoes to shame.

"E-Elsa?" Anna said glancing quickly down at the slender hands.

"Hmmm?"

"I- uhh.."Anna cautiously tilted her head up to look into Elsa's blue eyes.

The steam that flowed through their mouths mixed together between them. Their noses lightly rubbed against each other. Elsa could feel the very heat radiating from the younger girl. All she could focus on though were the light blue pools that gazed longingly down at her.

"Yes?"

"I… nevermind."

"Oh." Elsa didn't know what she was expecting, but for some reason her spirit fell. "That's alright."

"Sorry, it's- it's just way too … _weird_."

_Wait. Was _that _what she going to tell me that? No way…_

Elsa realized how awkward the situation was, with Anna straddling Elsa and their face on the verge of collision. Elsa released the grip on Anna's neck, arms retracting back to her body.

"No!" Elsa twitched a little, as Anna slapped Elsa's hands back onto her neck. "I like it. It's- it's warm." Anna cringed.

"Um, ok?"

"Sorry…" Anna's hands let go moving back to Elsa's shoulders. "If you don't want to, you can- you can do what you want."

"No, it's alright." Elsa mentally giggled at Anna's reaction, "If you like it of course."

Anna blushed.

"Y-You know what? About what you were about to say. Just t-tell me. I don't mind."

Silence.

"Ok."

Elsa watched a little bump travel down Anna's throat before she softly began to speak, "Elsa, well, you're really, uh, beautiful. And we've known each other for a long time. So -gosh it's hot- um, hehe, I just wanted to ask if- if you-" Anna paused unsure whether to go on.

"Yeah?" Elsa ushered, offering a small encouraging smile.

"I just want to ask you…"Anna coughed slightly a droplet of saliva landing on Elsa's lip. "Oh sorry! I'm just a little nervous and when I'm nervous I tend to-"

"What is it Anna?" Elsa cut in, now impatient. She let go of Anna's neck for a second, and with an unknowingly seductive gesture, wiped her mouth. She felt Anna entire body shudder, sending tremors through herself.

"D-d-do y-you." Anna swallowed a cough, "D-do you."

Elsa's breath grew heavy and quickened. She knew that Anna was going to confess, er, well 99% sure.

"Anna!" Elsa almost shouted, patience nearing its end.

"Sorry. I-I was just going to ask… Actually, let's start in the beginning." Anna exhaled,  
So, Elsa, you remember the day we met? Of course you do. I was the idiot freezing. But anyways, remember how to were leaning in towards me? Well, at the moment I was stupid and I didn't know how to react and I turned about. But, what I should've done was-"

Impatience got the better of her Elsa didn't wait until she finished before she leaned upwards, closing the distance between their lips. _Absolutely_ _Delicious_. _Hopefully this will answer your question._

"Mmmph, d-do y-you." Anna muttered, her voice disappearing into Elsa's mouth.

Elsa pulled Anna closer shutting her up surprised the kiss didn't answer her question. She felt the pressure dissipate from her shoulders, as Anna fell into Elsa's body, her hands grasping at Elsa's bare back.

Elsa forgot the pain in her side, she forgot the troubles in the worlds, she forgot her father's rules and commands, and she forgot about the war. In essence she forgot her problems. All she wanted was Anna. She didn't care that her father would be against it. He's gone. She didn't care there was a cause she needed to fight for. It wasn't hers. She didn't care the soldiers hated her. Not her fault. But Anna?

Perfect, Flawless, Gorgeous, Beautiful Anna.

Anna was completely different. She was the only person Elsa could say she loved, and cared about. She cared what Anna thought about her. She cared if Anna agreed with her. If there was any cause worth fighting for, it was to fight for Anna. She was the only person Elsa would _ever _be with. She was _the _one.

Elsa gently released Anna from her lips, a strand of saliva dangled, connecting their lips. "E-Elsa?" Anna mumbled, her neck craning forward to maintain contact with Elsa.

"Yes Anna. I do love you." Elsa said, greedily pulling Anna into another kiss.

"And Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Anna was _hers_.

* * *

**A/N**

**Top of the day to everyone! Hope you guys are having a joyous summer!**

**A little bit of news. I will be leaving for the US tomorrow. I will hopefully be able to get some writing done while I am there. I'm not going to set a date, because my summer is really tight. Hope you don't mind.**

**Some more news, I have the story pretty much planned out now, so it's just going to be plain writing from now on. When I get back from my trip, I'll return to my promise of at one chapter per week, or maybe even two. I dunno. **

**Yep, that's all! I hope you liked this chapter. Much less sad than the other ones if I do say so myself. On a bright note, I'd like to announce we have gotten 10 favorites and 13 followers! And I'm not lying when I say this is unbelievable, especially since this is my first time. I don't know why you're even reading this truthfully, but hey if you like it, I'll keep writing. Thank you guys so much!**

**Well that was a monstrous Author's Note. Don't forget to review! And shout out to shtoops for pointing out the huge plot hole in the last chapter. Please review as it really does help me, as a writer to perfect the story!**

**Have a nice day!**

**ExGuard123**

**Skyrim Explanations:**

**Wooden Sword: Found in Hearthfire DLC, intended for children, but I used them here anyways. Didn't make sense for them to immediately use heavy steel swords.**

**Woo! Nothing too "lore-ish"**


End file.
